Melodía nocturna: Sangre, venganza y amor
by Hitokiri lady
Summary: La música, el deseo de venganza, el amor y el odio se fusionaran para dar lugar a este extraño relato vampírico. Es mi primer fic de reencarnación, ojalá les agrade. REVIEWS PLEASE !_! CAPÍTULO 3 ARRIBA!!
1. Just a girl

Melodía nocturna: Sangre, venganza y amor…

Ni los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, ni las canciones que se utilizaran a lo largo del fic me pertenecen, si no que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Capítulo 1: Just a girl**

Kaoru Kamiya, una chica con un estilo de vida bastante cómodo. Era la hija menor de Riuzo Kamiya; un exitoso hombre de negocios dueño de una cadena de establecimientos dedicados a la venta de instrumentos musicales y diversos asuntos relacionados con este arte.

Kaoru estuvo envuelta en el mundo de la música desde que tenía memoria, su madre fue una grandiosa concertista. Siendo muy pequeña, Kaoru aprendió a tocar el piano, posteriormente la guitarra; pero se apasionó tanto con esta última, que la guitarra llegó a ser su instrumento predilecto y su compañera inseparable, la única cosa en el mundo capaz de comprenderla. Dominaba varios estilos; desde piezas de guitarra clásica, interpretando a compositores como Francisco Tárrega o Fernando Carulli, pasando por el new age, rock, j-rock, j-pop y varias baladas. 

La chica gustaba de la buena música, muy buena música por cierto, y de variados estilos, aunque a veces ese gusto podía ser demasiado extraño para la gente común. 

Pero Kaoru y su madre no eran las únicas con un gran talento musical en la familia; su hermano mayor, Rikai, tocaba exquisitamente el violín. Ella lo adoraba, quería a su hermano en una forma desmedida, probablemente se debió a que después de la muerte de sus padres, Rikai tomó las riendas de los negocios y se hizo cargo de su pequeña hermana.

Ahora, Kaoru Kamiya contaba con 18 años de edad; aunque la muerte de sus padres fue un duro golpe para ella, logró superarlo gracias al apoyo de su hermano, se podría decir que a excepción de esa desafortunada pérdida, la vida no la había tratado tan mal después de todo.

Era joven, rica, tenía todo lo que se le antojaba, podía adquirir la ropa que deseara, perfumes, joyas… todo lo que quisiera. Pero Kaoru no era una chica superficial, es verdad que le encantaba comprar como a cualquier mujer; la diferencia radica en que no gastaba su dinero en ropa, joyas o perfumes, si no que lo hacía en cosas que tal vez a ojos de otras personas representarían verdaderas rarezas.

Para empezar, Kaoru tenía dos pequeñas fundaciones de beneficencia, una para ancianos y otra para niños. Siempre se preocupó por que se les diera el mejor trato posible a todas las personas alojadas en ellas. También tenía un precioso dojo ubicado en un humilde barrio de la ciudad en el que se daban clases gratis de Kendo a niños y jóvenes. Cuando tenía suficiente tiempo, Kaoru en persona se encargaba de impartir alguna que otra clase. 

Kaoru no era una chica común, no hacía lo que usualmente otra chica de su edad haría, sus aficiones eran el practicar kendo; la música, todo lo que tuviera que ver con música; conducir, sip, conducir su auto o su motocicleta a toda velocidad cuando las calles de Tokio estaban desiertas; nadar, le encantaba nadar, era uno de sus ejercicios preferidos… en fin. Como ven, la chica Kamiya no sigue las tendencias de la demás gente. A pesar de ser muy apasionada con sus aficiones, eso no era obstáculo para su trayectoria escolar, actualmente cursaba el segundo semestre de la licenciatura en Derecho; después de mucho pensar, decidió estudiar esa carrera por que quería ayudar a la gente desprotegida, quería aportar su granito de arena para tener una sociedad más sana.

Pero no solo era joven y rica, también era atractiva, y sacaba las mejores calificaciones en todas sus materias de la Universidad. Además de todo esto, tenía un novio sumamente sexy y atractivo; Enishi. Ella lo conoció desde que eran pequeños, ya que el joven era hijo de uno de los socios más importantes del padre de Kaoru, se podría decir que los dos crecieron juntos. Kaoru y Enishi habían sido novios desde que ella estaba en secundaria, él solo le llevaba un año de diferencia, y la verdad es que hacían una buena pareja, pero había veces en que Kaoru ya no se sentía muy convencida de seguir con él. Una vez decidieron alejarse, (mejor dicho, ella decidió por los dos) por un tiempo debido a una discusión que tuvieron, Kaoru intentó salir con otras personas, pero simplemente nadie lograba cautivarla así como la cautivaba Enishi, aunque él a veces podía ser algo terco y paranoico, en el fondo era un joven muy dulce y apasionado. Además, a su lado, Kaoru sentía como si lo conociera desde mucho antes de que se vieran por primera vez cuando niños, como si compartiera algo muy importante con él, es por eso que no tardaron mucho en volver a reconciliarse y reanudar su relación. 

Enishi probablemente sería el hombre con el que acabaría compartiendo el resto de sus días, y aunque no le molestaba la idea, Kaoru no se sentía convencida en lo absoluto de querer a Enishi lo suficiente como para compartir toda su vida con él. Es verdad que Enishi era un hombre casi perfecto, era rico al igual que ella, también era un excelente músico, además de ser uno de los chicos más apuestos en la Universidad. Él estudiaba Administración, no cabe duda que era  un prospecto bastante codiciado… Sí, Enishi era un hombre casi perfecto de no ser por los ataques obsesivos de celos que le daban muy de vez en cuando, y por considerar a su odiosa hermana mayor Tomoe como una especie de deidad. 

Esa mujer llamada Tomoe nunca le simpatizó a Kaoru desde que Enishi se la presentó hace solo algunos meses; al parecer, debido al divorcio de sus padres, los hermanos tuvieron que separarse desde pequeños; quedándose Enishi con su padre en Japón, y yéndose Tomoe con su madre a Europa. Aún así, Enishi la visitaba por lo menos una vez al mes. Hace algunos meses, la madre de los hermanos había muerto, por lo que Tomoe decidió regresar a Japón y vivir más cerca de Enishi.

Kaoru nunca se explicó por qué Tomoe jamás fue de su agrado, y lo fue aún menos cuando se dio cuenta de que Enishi le tenía una adoración excesiva, más o menos como la que ella tenía por su hermano Rikai; pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue cuando hace apenas unos meses atrás, Rikai le confesó a Kaoru que se había sentido sumamente atraído hacia Tomoe. Kaoru veía  como los ojos de su hermano se llenaban de ilusión al hablar de ella, pero lo cierto era que la joven Kamiya en su interior, presentía que Tomoe no era de fiar, había algo muy raro en ella. La explicación que a veces Kaoru daba a ese rechazo por Tomoe, era que ella podía ser capaz de acaparar la atención de los dos hombres que más quería; su hermano en primer lugar, y su novio.

Pasando a otros temas… Como verán, Kaoru era una mujer sumamente afortunada, pero a pesar de tener todo cuanto deseaba, no lograba sentirse completa, algo le faltaba, pero simplemente no conseguía obtener eso tan importante que ella pedía a gritos inconscientemente.

Después de 18 años de existencia, Kaoru Kamiya deseó darle sentido a su vida, sintió la necesidad de dar todo de ella a alguien que fuera capaz de hacerla totalmente feliz: la necesidad del amor. Pero no el tipo de amor que le tenía a su hermano; se trataba de la necesidad de ese amor intenso e incluso pasional que se da entre dos personas, unidas no por la sangre, si no por el maravilloso poder del sentimiento más profundo que, cuando es verdadero, genera un lazo inquebrantable, en resumen: Kaoru sintió la necesidad de amar verdaderamente.

-Me pregunto si algún día podré sentir eso que llaman amor verdadero, a veces dudo que exista, ciertamente quiero mucho a Enishi, pero si de algo estoy convencida, es de que no lo amo. Me pregunto también si algún día mi vida dejará de ser monótona y aburrida… - se decía Kaoru a sí misma al momento que iba a la cama, dispuesta para dormir. El sueño no tardó en vencerla, era ya casi media noche y estaba cansada, se había pasado estudiando durante casi seis horas ininterrumpidamente para un examen que presentaría a las siete de la mañana del día siguiente. 

_A la siguiente mañana…_

Kaoru se levantó temprano y se fue rumbo a la Universidad, aunque no quería admitirlo, se sentía muy nerviosa por la prueba que presentaría en tan solo unos minutos. Claro que sus nervios estaban bastante bien justificados, ya que era una materia de la cual no había tenido muy buenas bases el semestre anterior, y por si fuera poco, el tipo que tenía ahora como profesor era demasiado prepotente, y exponía sus clases en formas tan extrañas, al punto que las notas de Kaoru eran un completo desastre. Cuando llegó al salón de clase, la chica Kamiya notó que no era la única nerviosa en el lugar, todos los demás alumnos se encontraban en la misma situación. Después de unos minutos de espera, el profesor llegó, pasó lista y se dispuso a seguir con la aplicación del examen. Primero numeró al grupo, de modo que a los nones se les aplicaría un examen distinto al de los pares, posteriormente llevó a cabo una serie de preguntas extrañas.

-Muy bien, pregunta para los nones… - decía el tipejo con su maldito tono prepotente, altanero y molesto de hablar.

Kaoru sabía todas las respuestas, todas, pero desafortunadamente en el momento de contestar,  se vio invadida por un horrible bloqueo mental. Pero con un poco de tiempo, tan solo con cinco minutos más de tiempo, el bloqueo habría cesado y su mente se aclararía para dejarla ver las respuestas, pero para su mala suerte, el maldito profesor comenzó a recoger los exámenes inmediatamente después de terminar de dictar las preguntas.

Kaoru no lo podía creer, esto no le había pasado nunca en el tiempo que llevaba en la Universidad. No pudo contestar absolutamente nada, iba a sacar un cero limpio, esto era algo demasiado fuera de lo normal para ella. Se había esforzado tanto para estudiar la tarde anterior, y no había servido absolutamente para nada. Tenía que admitirlo, eso realmente le afectó, estaba acostumbrada a ver nueves y dices. Kaoru no sabía que este sería el primer signo indicador de que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro totalmente inesperado…

Después de un extraño día en la Universidad, Kaoru llegó a su casa. En cuanto lo hizo, se puso un traje de baño y se dirigió a la alberca techada del piso de arriba, nadó durante varias horas. El nadar le encantaba, y no lo hacía tan solo por el beneficio físico que este ejercicio proporciona, de hecho no lo necesitaba. Ella practicaba la natación por que el moverse en el agua le hacía sentir una completa libertad, como si se quitara muchas ataduras, moviéndose a su antojo en todas direcciones, era como volar. Kaoru nado y nado, y habría seguido de no ser por que súbitamente recordó que tenía un compromiso.

-¡ENISHI!... Oh no, lo olvidé… Llegará en cualquier momento, debo darme prisa – mencionó la chica mientras salía apresuradamente de la alberca.

_Tiempo después…_

Ding dong, ding dong… Sonó el timbre de la entrada.

-Kaoru, no puedo creerlo, aún no estás lista – pronunció en forma recriminatoria un joven alto, de sensual figura y sumamente atractivo, de unos 20 años, con cabello corto negro pero plateado en las puntas y peinado en forma alborotada, lo cual, aunado con esa pequeña arracada en su oreja izquierda y esas gafas circulares pequeñas de color azul que portaba al nivel del tabique de su perfecta nariz,  le daban un toque seductor a su presencia.

-Tuve un día duro, por favor no empieces ¿ok? – respondió la joven.

-Pero es que…

-Ya… ya… si quieres espera en el auto, solo me cepillaré rápidamente el cabello y nos vamos – interrumpió la chica.

Después de un rato, la pareja salió en dirección a un café-bar conocido como "El Teorema".

-Hoy se presenta "Cuarto Blanco" Kaoru – mencionó Enishi emocionado.

-Sí, ya lo sé… todos los viernes se presenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Enishi, es solo que estoy algo cansada.

-Ay amor, es por que te matas estudiando, debes darte un descanso.

-Disculpen, ¿desean ordenar alguna bebida? – mencionó uno de los meseros del lugar.

-Sí, yo quisiera un vodka solo – dijo Enishi.

-¿Y para la señorita?

-Una copa de vino blanco… hmmm… no, mejor que sea de vino tinto, quiero cambiar la rutina.

-Claro que sí, en un momento les traigo sus bebidas.

La noche continuó, y el espectáculo que ofrecía "Cuarto Blanco" era fenomenal. "Cuarto Blanco" era un magnífico grupo de rock que interpretaba piezas de grandes como "Nirvana", "Metallica", "Guns n' Roses", "Red Hot Chili Peppers" y muchos más. A Kaoru y Enishi les encantaba ir a disfrutar de las interpretaciones de este grupo.

-Muy bien, ha llegado "la hora del público" – mencionaba alegremente uno de los músicos - ¿Quién quiere subir al escenario para mostrarnos su talento?

La "hora del público" consistía en dar una oportunidad a los espectadores de subir al escenario y demostrar lo que saben, obviamente, tenían que interpretar alguna pieza de rock.

-Vamos Kaoru, hace mucho que no hacemos esto – mencionó Enishi animado.

-Enishi, no estoy de humor…

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces? Anda, vamos.

-Enishiiiii – pronunció la joven en forma quejumbrosa mientras su novio la llevaba de la mano rumbo al escenario.

-Nosotros lo haremos – avisó Enishi a los músicos.

-WOW, Esto si que es bueno, nuestra pareja estrella – mencionó uno de los músicos – Chicos, hace tiempo que no lo hacían. ¿Qué nos van a interpretar esta noche para deleitar a sus admiradores que tanto anhelaban este momento?

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto – dijo Kaoru.

-¿Entonces qué van a tocar? – insistió el músico.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué tal algo de "No doubt" para comenzar? – sugirió Enishi.

-Ok… - asintió Kaoru.

-Espero que des todo lo que tengas Kaoru… - mencionó Enishi mientras se acomodaba en el lugar del baterista.

-¿Me estás retando Yukishiro? – preguntó Kaoru.

-Por supuesto que sí Kamiya, a ver si me aguantas el ritmo.

-A ver si lo aguantas tú querido, lamentarás haberme retado – respondió Kaoru con malicia al tiempo que se colocaba la guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Lista? – preguntó el joven.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces comencemos… One, two, three, four… - contó Enishi al mismo tiempo que golpeaba las baquetas entre sí.

Kaoru comenzó a tocar un solo bastante interesante con la guitarra, aplicando una distorsión con el pedal…

……………….

Luego, empezó a cantar al tiempo que Enishi la seguía con la batería…

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes_

_I'm exposed_

_And it's no big susprise_

_Don't you think I know_

_Exactly where I stand_

_This world is forcing me_

_To hold your hand_

Y entonces, la batería se escuchó más fuerte, y la canción tomó un buen ritmo animando a todo el público. ^o^

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me_

_Don't let me out of your sight  _

_I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  _

_So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  _

El ritmo bajó un poco mientras Kaoru ejecutaba aquel solo chistoso con la guitarra y Enishi la acompañaba animado con la batería. Posteriormente, la joven siguió cantando sin dejar de tocar…

_The moment that I step outside  _

_So many reasons  _

_For me to run and hide  _

_I can't do the little things I hold so dear  _

_'Cause it's all those little things  _

_That I fear  _

Y el ritmo vuelve a aumentar prendiendo el ambiente!!!!!!!!… ^o^

_'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  _

_'Cause they won't let me drive  _

_Late at night I'm just a girl,  _

_Guess I'm some kind of freak  _

_'Cause they all sit and stare  _

_With their eyes  _

_I'm just a girl,  _

_Take a good look at me  _

_Just your typical prototype  _

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  _

Ahora, Kaoru ejecuta muy animada el solo principal de la canción, aplicando la distorsión con el pedal y la palanca de la guitarra eléctrica… Enishi también se veía muy animado…

_Oh...am I making myself clear?  _

_I'm just a girl  _

_I'm just a girl in the world...  _

_That's all that you'll let me be!  _

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity  _

_Your rule of thumb  _

_Makes me worry some  _

_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  _

_What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  _

_I'm just a girl, my apologies  _

_What I've become is so burdensome  _

_I'm just a girl, lucky me  _

_Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  _

_Oh...I've had it up to!  _

_Oh...I've had it up to!!  _

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  _

Terminó…. Después de eso, el público que ya se encontraba super prendido, estalló en aplausos…

-Bravo!!!!!!! Sí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-MUY BIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SON LOS MEJORES CHICOS!!!!!!!!!

Estas y otras cosas gritaban los espectadores emocionados…

Kaoru también estaba emocionada al igual que su novio, ambos disfrutaban de los aplausos. La joven se sentía muy bien, definitivamente había desquitado sus emociones. Pero el público no se conformó con solo una canción, y comenzó a pedir otra desesperadamente.

-UNA MÁS!!!! UNA MÁS!!!!!

-OTRA!!!!!!

-TOQUEN MÁS!!!!!!!!!!!

-VAMOS!!!! ¿ESO ES TODO?!!!! QUEREMOS MÁS!!!!!!

Emocionados, la pareja de novios se vieron el uno al otro y acordaron tocar una pieza más, ahora sería el turno de Enishi… Esta vez, cambiaron de posiciones, Enishi tomó la guitarra, y Kaoru se acomodó en la batería.

-¿Cuál? – preguntó ella.

-Hmmm… Algo de Nirvana… Ya sabes cual… - respondió él con una mirada extraña, mientras veía a una chica sentada entre la gente… Esa chica, de nombre Megumi, había sido siempre una especie de zorra con él y con muchos sujetos en la Universidad, y como ya estaba harto de ella, decidió tocar la canción que ya tenía en mente…

-Ok, si tú lo dices… solo no la mires mucho para que no se sienta mal… Además, después de que le di su merecido, ya no volvió a molestarte - respondió ella también con una sonrisa cínica.

-Aún así, por poco y logra hacernos terminar, lamentará haberme fastidiado todos estos días.

-Enishi, ya olvida eso… el público espera…

-OK.

-Muy bien… comienza.

Enishi dio cuatro rasgueos tapados a la guitarra y luego ejecutó dos círculos con la misma secuencia de acordes, después hizo rasgueos en cada cuerda de la guitarra mientras comenzaba a cantar en un tono bajo pero muy seductor, justo como solo él podía hacerlo…

_Rape me,  _

_Rape me, my friend  _

_Rape me,  _

_Rape me again  _

En ese momento, Kaoru dio algunos golpes en la tarola de la batería, y la canción se hizo pesada, al estilo "Nirvana", mientras que Enishi tocaba la guitarra y cantaba…

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_Hate me,  _

_Do it and do it again  _

_Waste me  _

_Rape me, my friend  _

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_My favorite inside source  _

_I'll kiss your open sores  _

_Appreciate your concern  _

_You'll always stink and burn_  

Kaoru tocaba la batería sumamente emocionada, haciéndole segunda voz a Enishi!!!!!… ^o^

Después, la melodía volvió al tono quedo y bajo del principio.

_Rape me,  _

_Rape me, my friend  _

_Rape me,  _

_Rape me again  _

Luego volvió a prenderse el ambiente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mientras Enishi cantaba desenfrenado…

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_I'm not the only one _

_Rape me..............  _

El público se encontraba al borde del éxtasis!!!!!… realmente eran muy buenos a la hora de tocar!!!!!!!!… 

Enishi podía ser cruel algunas veces, puesto que de seguro a la chica Megumi no le había gustado en absoluto la letra de la canción,  pero eso a Kaoru no le importaba mucho en este momento. Se concentró en lo bien que se sentía, definitivamente había desahogado muchas de sus tensiones.

Más tarde, en casa de Kaoru…

-¡Los viste Enishi! – decía Kaoru totalmente emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, hace mucho tiempo que esperaban nuestra vuelta! – respondió él igual de emocionado.

-¡Sí, me sentí fantástico!

-¡Igual yo Kaoru!

-Es que me sorprende mucho ver como se emocionaron Enishi – 

-A mí no, somos geniales, hacemos el mejor equipo… Somos el uno para el otro.

-Vamos Enishi, solo fueron dos…

Pero Kaoru se vio interrumpida súbitamente por los seductores labios de Enishi, los cuales le aplicaban un beso intenso y apasionado. Ella no se resistió en lo más mínimo y no tardó en corresponderle. Poco a poco se fueron recostando en un sofá largo de piel. Enishi besaba bastante, pero bastante bien, con esos besos sería capaz de encender a cualquier chica. Mientras Enishi continuaba con su tarea, Kaoru se encargaba de disfrutar, él, al darse cuenta que su novia gozaba el momento, comenzó con caricias suaves que poco a poco se hicieron más y más atrevidas, hasta que Kaoru sintió las manos de Enishi por debajo de su blusa, tratando de quitársela. En ese momento, ella se incorporó bruscamente alejándose de él…

-Basta – agregó la joven un poco agitada.

-¿Qué? Pero si lo estabas disfrutando – respondió el muy molesto.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que aún no estoy preparada para esto Enishi?

-¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ya estamos listos para pasar al siguiente nivel Kaoru? Vamos… si llevamos varios años de novios, es ilógico que quieras seguir reprimiéndote.

-Enishi, tú no me entiendes. En cambio, siempre estás presionándome para que acceda, lo haces cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad. ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? ¿Solo por que tú lo quieres?

-¡Qué! ¿Acaso tú no lo quieres?

Kaoru se quedó sin palabras…

-No… no es eso… Es solo… que no estoy segura de hacerlo aún.

-¿Pero por qué?... ¿Qué demonios te detiene? Yo te amo, tú me amas… No veo cuál sea el problema.

Kaoru solo se limitó a mirarlo extrañamente.

-¿No me amas?… - susurró Enishi.

-Enishi yo…

-¿No me amas Kaoru? – La interrumpió él - ¿Es por eso que no lo quieres, por que no me amas? Maldición… 

-Enishi, no digas tonterías, sabes que te quiero…

-Pero no me amas. Nunca, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevamos de novios me has dicho sinceramente que me amas…

-Enishi…

Pero Enishi ya no la escuchó más, en ese momento tomó su chamarra negra y se fue rumbo a la salida.

-Enishi, espera… No te enojes – decía inútilmente Kaoru mientras lo veía salir muy enojado y azotando la puerta bruscamente.

Una vez sola, Kaoru se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Maldición… De nuevo peleando por lo mismo… - Se decía a si misma.

Ella y Enishi habían discutido muchas veces por ese tema. Enishi, como el novio apasionado que era, deseaba pasar al siguiente nivel con Kaoru desde hace algún tiempo, y ella siempre lo había evitado. No era por que fuese algún tipo de puritana ni nada por el estilo, incluso algunas veces se había propuesto darle gusto a Enishi, pero justo cuando lo intentaba, una fuerza extraña la hacía parar en seco… Aunque quería engañarse a ella misma, Kaoru sabía perfectamente la razón por la que no accedía a las peticiones de Enishi. Como bien lo había dicho él hace un momento; Kaoru no lo amaba, ciertamente lo quería mucho y lo consentía por ser su novio, pero no lo amaba. El anhelo de Kaoru era que su primera vez, fuera con alguien a quien amara desesperada y locamente, quería entregarle su virginidad a esa persona que fuera capaz de hacerla enloquecer con una simple mirada. Pero desafortunadamente, Kaoru comenzaba a desesperarse por que esa persona no llegaba a su vida, y ella estaba cansada de seguir esperando sin resultado alguno, por que le dolía rechazar a Enishi, no le gustaba verlo sufrir o disgustarse a causa suya.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea terminar con Enishi. Yo solo lo estoy deteniendo, no puedo darle lo que quiere, y no puedo forzarlo a esperarme hasta que yo me sienta convencida… 

Pero Kaoru no sabía que muy pronto esa espera enloquecedora llegaría a su fin…

En otro lugar de Tokio…

Un muchacho aproximadamente de unos 19 años; estatura media, cabello rojo semilargo recogido en una coleta baja, vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro, tenis de color negro y  una playera negra, entraba acompañado de otras dos personas a un departamento. El pelirrojo llevaba en su espalda lo que se podía apreciar como una funda, en realidad, en esa funda estaba guardada su amada guitarra eléctrica.

-Con que es aquí – dijo sonriente uno de sus acompañantes, quien era un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro corto muy sedoso, como el cabello de un bebé, aproximadamente de 17 años.

-Sí, de ahora en adelante viviremos aquí – dijo otra persona más alta que el pelirrojo y el muchacho de cabello castaño, y sobre todo mucho más robusta, además aparentaba más edad, se veía bastante maduro, parecía el padre de los otros dos.

-Tokyo… aunque es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad, siento como si ya hubiera estado antes aquí – agregó el joven pelirrojo.

-Deja de decir tonterías bakka deshi y ayuda a desempacar.

-Sí…

Continuara….

Just a Girl (G. Stefani, T. Dumont) interpreta el grupo "No doubt".

_Solo una chica_

Toma esta cinta rosa de mis ojos

Estoy expuesta

Y no es la gran sorpresa

No crees que sepa

Exactamente donde estoy

Este mundo está forzándome 

A sostener tu mano

Por que solo soy una chica, pequeña

No me dejes de mirar

Solo soy una chica, toda linda y chiquita

Así que no me permitas tener cualquier derecho

Oh… lo he tenido aquí

El momento en que caminé al exterior

Las tantas razones 

Para correr y esconderme

No puedo hacer las cosas pequeñas que

Yo las tengo muy queridas

Por que todas aquellas pequeñas cosas

Son las que temo

Por que solo soy una chica

Preferiría no serlo

Por que ellos no me dejan conducir

Tarde en la noche

Solo soy una chica

Supongo que soy algún tipo de fenómeno

Por que todos ellos se sientan y miran

Con sus ojos

Solo soy una chica

Echen una buena mirada en mi

Solo su típico prototipo

Oh… lo he tenido aquí!

Oh… me estoy despejando?

Solo soy una chica

Solo soy una chica en el mundo

Eso es todo lo que me dejan ser

Solo soy una chica, viviendo en cautividad

Sus reglas de dedo pulgar

Me hace inquietar

Solo soy una chica, ¿es mi destino?

Que a lo que he sucumbido 

Me hace entorpecer

Solo soy una chica, mis disculpas

Lo que me he vuelto es tan pesado

Solo soy una chica, afortunada

No hay comparación

Oh… lo he tenido!

Oh… lo he tenido!

Oh… lo he tenido aquí!

********************

Rape me (Kurt Cobain) Interpreta el grupo "Nirvana"

_Úsame_  (en realidad el significado es viólame).

Úsame

Úsame mi amiga

Úsame

Úsame otra vez

No soy el único

No soy el único

No soy el único

No soy el único

Ódiame

Hazlo y hazlo otra vez

Destrózame

Úsame, mi amiga

No soy el único

No soy el único

No soy el único

No soy el único

Mi fuente interior favorita

Besaré tus heridas abiertas

Comprendo tu inquietud

Apestarás y te quemarás  

Úsame

Úsame mi amiga

Úsame

Úsame otra vez

No soy el único

No soy el único

No soy el único

No soy el único

Úsame…

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Bastante raro ¿no? Créanme, el título lo dice todo.

Bueno, este será mi primer fic de reencarnación, pero no crean que será cualquier tipo de reencarnación… Tengo algunas ideas locas en mi diabólica mente a las que pienso dar seguimiento. Así que si creen que esto es bastante raro, esperen a ver los siguientes capítulos.

Sé que es demasiado atrevido de mi parte el sacar otro fic sin haber terminado "Cuando el amor duele; la venganza", pero me di cuenta de que si no lo hacía ahora, entonces nunca me animaría a publicarlo.

Trataré de sacar paralelamente las actualizaciones de los dos fics para que no parezca que descuido uno por el otro. 

Ahora, con las traducciones de las canciones, pues déjenme decirles que mi inglés es muy malo, y lo más probable es que encuentren muchos errores (según mi hermano, la traducción está bien, pero no le creo por que es tan malo como yo, solo que sabe un poco más _). Solo pongo las traducciones para que se den una idea de la canción, es todo, así que no les hagan mucho caso ^^u

Esas dos canciones "Just a girl" de No doubt y "Rape me" de Nirvana, las encuentran en el Kazaa para bajárselas, así como la mayoría de las canciones que se utilizarán en este fic.

Bueno, esperaré con mucho ánimo sus comentarios y ojalá no me lluevan muchos tomatazos u_u 

Cuídense y hasta la próxima.

Hitokiri lady ^__^x

Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com

_Has el amor, no la guerra… _


	2. Los futuros cazadores

**Melodía Nocturna: Sangre, venganza y amor**

****

Hola!!! Bueno, como verán sigo con esta locura que en realidad deseo muchísimo que les agrade.

En el capítulo anterior nos enteramos un poco de la forma de vida que lleva una de nuestras protagonistas: Kaoru Kamiya. Que por cierto no le va nada mal, como principales elementos, mencionaré que ella es una muchacha muy rica, le encanta la música y domina perfectamente la guitarra, estudia derecho, tiene 18 años, es muy apasionada en cuanto a sus aficiones y también tiene un novio hipersexy llamado Enishi Yukishirou, este último tiene una hermana llamada Tomoe, la cual es muy extraña. Pero, a pesar de querer mucho a Enishi, Kaoru no lo ama y de hecho, está en busca del verdadero amor ¿será capaz de encontrarlo? Como último detalle importante añadiré que Kaoru tiene un hermano mayor, Rikai, al cual adora muchísimo.

Antes de continuar, quisiera aclarar que a lo largo de este fic, haré uso de un sin número de canciones de todo tipo, pero que si gustan escuchar e imaginar un poco más los acontecimientos que se desarrollan en esta historia, pueden encontrar las piezas en el "KAZAA" (www.kazaa.com) . En este capítulo utilizaré "Pegasus fantasy (instrumental)", pieza clásica de uno de mis animes favoritos que es "Saint Seiya", la encuentran buscándola como "Pegasus fantasy instrumental" se las recomiendo ^^

Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 2: Los futuros cazadores.**

Kenshin Himura, un joven bastante interesante. Hijo mayor de un hombre llamado Hiko Seijuro.

La razón por la que Kenshin y su hermano menor Soujirou no tenían el apellido de su padre era, a decir del mismo Hiko, por "cuestiones de seguridad", sobre todo cuando los hermanos eran aún pequeños. 

Pero… veo que esto aún no aclara la verdadera razón de porqué los hermanos Himura tenían el apellido de su madre en vez del apellido de su padre. Pues bien, la explicación puede resultar algo compleja y hasta difícil de creer, pero es la siguiente:

Hiko Seijurou pertenecía a una dinastía de gente muy especial; su padre, su abuelo, su bisabuelo y sus demás antecesores habían desempeñado ese cargo desde siempre, y, actualmente, desde que su padre murió, Hiko era el encargado de cumplir con la misión encomendada, la cual, en el caso de muerte, tendría que transmitir a su hijo mayor. 

La dinastía a la que pertenecía Hiko Seijurou era una de las más importantes en su rango y de las más poderosas: La dinastía de los cazadores reales del dragón. Su misión: proteger a todas las personas posibles de aquellos seres bebedores de sangre humana, mejor conocidos como "vampiros", y al mismo tiempo, acabar con estas criaturas nocturnas. Para ello, Hiko aprendió desde pequeño el ejercicio del Hiten Mitsurugy, el cual es un estilo antiguo de kendo muy difícil de dominar y totalmente desconocido para la gente común. Hiko Seijurou transmitió la enseñanza de este estilo a sus dos hijos, y aunque se trataba de la misma técnica, los hermanos la adoptaron en diferentes formas.

Es así, que a sus 40 años de edad, Hiko Seijurou había sido cazador de vampiros durante 20 años, la mitad de su vida o casi la edad de Kenshin, y había dado a sus hijos desde que nacieron el apellido de su madre, para que no corrieran peligro si alguien llegara a enterarse de la verdadera identidad de su padre.

Kasumi Himura era la esposa de HiKo, madre de Kenshin y Soujirou, pero murió al dar a luz al segundo de los hermanos, debido a que tuvo que someterse a un parto de emergencia inmediatamente después de haber sido herida gravemente por un vampiro.

Aunque el pequeño Soujirou nació sano y salvo, Kasumi no corrió la misma suerte que su recién nacido hijo. La señora Himura murió justo después de darle el último adiós a su esposo. Kasumi le encargó a Hiko el cuidado de sus dos pequeños y hermosos hijos, ya que aquellos dulces hermanos eran el fruto del gran amor que habían vivido, y eran las bendiciones más grandes que ambos pudieran tener.

Así lo hizo el gran Hiko, siempre protegió a sus hijos y los entrenó duramente desde que ellos tenían memoria para recordar, no solo en el estilo Hiten Mitsurugy, si no también en variados tipos de artes marciales, las cuales dieron a sus respectivos cuerpos un acondicionamiento y fortaleza casi sobrenatural. Aunque Hiko casi nunca, o mejor dicho, nunca dio muestras tiernas de cariño a sus hijos como cualquier buen padre lo haría, la verdad era que los quería muchísimo, y por eso trató de darles siempre una buena vida, además de educarlos para ser hombres de bien. Realmente, Hiko los amaba, con el solo hecho de ver a sus hijos bastaba para que experimentara lindos recuerdos y cálidas emociones, por ejemplo; cuando miraba a Kenshin, recordaba a su amada Kasumi debido al cabello rojo castaño y a esos ojos violetas tan peculiares; en cambio, cuando veía a Soujirou, Hiko notaba el reflejo de su difunto padre por el parecido tan sorprendente del muchacho con él. Por todas esas razones, Hiko se esmeró tanto en la educación de sus dos hijos, mostrándose sumamente exigente con los dos, y a veces un poco más con Kenshin, ya que, por ser el hijo mayor, asumiría la misión de su padre en caso de que este muriera. Claro que desde que tenían suficiente edad, Kenshin y Soujirou habían comenzado con la exterminación de vampiros.

Hiko siempre les dijo que los vampiros en general eran criaturas que solo buscaban el beneficio y placer propio a costa de lo que fuera y que su misión como futuros cazadores era exterminarlos. Hiko introdujo esta idea en lo más profundo de la mente de su hijo mayor.

Kenshin siempre fue una persona dulce y bondadosa, incluso a veces dudaba en matar o no a los vampiros con los que se cruzaba, su consuelo era que afortunadamente todos los vampiros con los que se había topado, eran criaturas si alma. Ciertamente Kenshin tenía una especie de rechazo a los vampiros debido a que fue un vampiro el que acabó con la vida de su madre, de la cual, solo conservaba vagos recuerdos, puesto que tenía dos años cuando ella murió. Pero aún así, no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser el futuro cazador de vampiros, aunque al menos sabía que ayudaba a los demás con su labor.

El atractivo joven Kenshin Himura contaba actualmente con 19 años de edad, originario de la ciudad de Kyoto. 

Recientemente, su padre, su hermano y él, se habían mudado a Tokio, debido a que habían recibido informes por parte de otros grupos cazadores de vampiros de que en esta ciudad el número de vampiros peligrosos estaba incrementándose.

Mientras tanto, en Kyoto, el exterminio de vampiros quedó a cargo de la dinastía de los "Miburo", quienes se caracterizaban principalmente por su frialdad y precisión sin titubear a la hora de matar vampiros de cualquier clase.

A pesar de ser un futuro cazador, Kenshin trataba de vivir su vida como un joven de su edad lo haría, claro que esto podía resultar a veces prácticamente imposible, ya que Kenshin no era el estereotipo común de hombre de 19 años. Desde pequeño, se había inclinado mucho por el arte musical, a los doce años logró juntar suficiente dinero para comprar su propia guitarra eléctrica, también logró transmitirle este gusto a su hermano, quien se interesó sobre todo, en el aprendizaje de la batería. La música para ambos era parte fundamental de sus vidas, ya que tal vez sin ella, no habrían soportado el duro entrenamiento por el que tuvieron que pasar desde chicos.

**************************

Ahora conozcamos un poco más sobre ellos…

Kenshin y Soujirou se encontraban desempacando sus pertenencias en sus respectivos cuartos, ambos estaban felices por el cambio de vivienda. Ahora, cada quien tenía su propio cuarto. El departamento era bastante grande y cómodo, casi de lujo, incluso tenían un cuarto especial donde acomodar sus instrumentos y practicar.

Kenshin estaba muy alegre en su cuarto, decorándolo a su gusto, colocando en las paredes posters de grupos de j-rock como "ANIMETAL" o "X-JAPAN" y también de sus animes favoritos, como por ejemplo "Saint Seiya", curiosamente, Seiya y Athena, los protagonistas de este anime, realmente hacía enfadar a Kenshin, pero a final de cuentas, le fascinaba todo lo demás… Luego, acomodó en un moderno librero color madera oscuro todos los libros de Derecho que utilizaba para la Universidad, todas las novelas que había leído, su colección de mangas y algunos comics que su hermano Soujirou le prestó y había "olvidado" devolverle etc etc… 

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Soujirou…

Este chico de ojos miel con un levísimo y casi imperceptible toque violáceo, rostro inocente e infantil y cabello sedoso castaño, tenía más o menos las mismas aficiones que su hermano, a veces diferían un poco, pero realmente no era demasiado.

Él también estaba feliz en su nuevo cuarto, se encontraba conectando al televisor su "play station 2" y también sacaba de otra caja su "nintendo game cube"… Luego, colocó en las paredes algunos posters de las películas de comics que habían salido hasta ahora, tales como X-Men, Spiderman, etc…, y un poster del grupo de rock gótico conocido como "Lacrimosa", los cuales componían música que le fascinaba. En un librero parecido al de su hermano, colocó sus comics y algunos libros de psicología que utilizó en el medio semestre que asistió a la universidad de Kyoto, algo de Sigmund Freud y también algo de Ronald L. Hubbard. Si no había ningún inconveniente, Soujirou ingresaría a la misma universidad a la que Kenshin asistiría en Tokyo, a diferencia del pelirrojo que estudiaba derecho y comenzaría el cuarto semestre, Soujirou comenzaría con el primer semestre en Psicología. 

Como verán, los dos hermanos eligieron carreras del tipo humanista, claro que eso solo contribuía a hacer más especiales las personalidades de ambos. 

Después de acomodar sus libros y comics, Soujirou se dedicó a sacar todas sus figuras coleccionables de comics y se dispuso a acomodarlas en un mueble especial.

Ahora veamos que sigue haciendo Kenshin…

Una vez terminó de acomodar sus cd's de música, Kenshin sacó de una caja una espada antigua de filo invertido, a la cual denominaba "Sakabattou"… Al parecer, esa espada databa de 1879 aproximadamente, más o menos el período perteneciente al gobierno Meiji en Japón. Un día, Kenshin recibió esta espada como regalo en su cumpleaños numero 15 por parte de un amigo cercano de su padre. 

Esa espada le transmitía a Kenshin una serie de sensaciones extrañas, mezcladas con cierta dosis de melancolía, incluso, a veces, cuando se concentraba mucho en ella, venían a su mente ciertas imágenes muy confusas y borrosas, pero el sentimiento siempre era el mismo, como una sensación de felicidad inmensa completada demasiado tarde, lo que le hacía sentir a veces una ansiedad y tristeza inexplicable…

Mientras Kenshin seguía analizando estos pensamientos, una voz lo interrumpió:

-Baka Deshii!!! – Gruñió Hiko desde el exterior - ¡Tengo mucha hambre!  ¡Prepara la cena!

-¡Oro! – mencionó Kenshin – ya voy otou-san… eh… quiero decir, Sishiou.

Kenshin salió apresurado a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena lo más rápido que le era posible.

Tiempo más tarde…

-Díganme tontos… ¿Ya terminaron de desempacar? – preguntó Hiko satisfecho con la cena recién ingerida mientras disfrutaba de una copa de sake.

-Ya casi - respondieron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, más vale que se apresuren, saldremos en media hora para familiarizarnos con los rincones de esta ciudad y comenzar la cacería- agregó Hiko.

Los chicos solo se limitaron a terminar su cena.

Tiempo más tarde…

-¡Dense prisa baka deshis, es hora! – gritaba Hiko desde la puerta del apartamento.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Kenshin…

-¿Qué pasa Kenshin? ¿Aún no estás listo – preguntó Soujirou quien ya estaba listo para salir.

-¿Eh? No… No pasa nada, es solo que pensé que al menos por esta noche otou-san nos dejaría descansar un poco de todo esto, pero veo que no… - dijo con desgano el apuesto pelirrojo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres hermano, hay muchos lugares que quiero conocer de esta ciudad y no son precisamente los rincones oscuros donde "ellos" se ocultan aunque… No puedo negar que me interesa mucho saber como son los vampiros de Tokio – respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por favor Soujirou… Todos los vampiros son iguales, atacan a traición y buscan su beneficio propio, eso es todo.

-No lo sé Kenshin, puede que lo que digas sea cierto, pero también puede que no. El hecho de que no hayamos encontrado un vampiro con alma no significa que no los haya. Yo creo que…

-Soujirou – interrumpió Kenshin – solo hay una verdad en todo esto, y como futuro cazador real del dragón es tu obligación tenerla siempre presente: Los vampiros, sean como sean, son nuestros enemigos y nuestro deber es acabarlos, de otro modo, serían ellos los que terminarían por exterminar a la raza humana. Esa es nuestra misión como cazadores y como seres humanos.

-Pero no tiene que ser así… Lo que sucede es que te tomas demasiado en serio las palabras de Otou-san. Kenshin, el hecho de que nuestro padre sea un hombre increíblemente genial, no significa que sea perfecto y que no tenga sentimientos.

-Soujirou por favor…

-Recuerda que a él no solo lo mueve su misión como cazador, estoy seguro que después de la muerte de mamá, nuestro padre se tomó el exterminio de vampiros como algo muy personal.

-¿Y qué si así fuera? Yo habría hecho lo mismo Soujirou.

-Por mí está bien, incluso a veces yo he tomado el exterminio de vampiros así. Realmente me habría gustado conocer en persona a nuestra madre y no por simples fotografías. Pero… también sé que fue un solo vampiro el que causó la muerte de okaa-san y que este fue aniquilado inmediatamente después por otou-san… En pocas palabras: La muerte de Mamá ha sido vengada.

-Te equivocas… La muerte de mamá será vengada cuando terminemos con todos.

-Vamos Kenshin… Es imposible terminar con todos los vampiros en el mundo, por muchas familias cazadoras que existan en el globo, jamás podremos acabar con todos… Kenshin, deja de hablar como papá, no te queda para nada, no es tu estilo.

-No deberías hablar así.

-No deberías dejarte influir tanto por papá.

-¡Soujirou!

-¡Kenshin!

Ambos callaron… mientras tanto, la voz impaciente de Hiko llamando a sus hijos, retumbaba en el apartamento.

-Perdóname… Sé que mis ideas  suenan muy extrañas, yo mismo a veces dudo, pero hay algo que me dice que no son del todo erróneas. También sé que debes sentirte presionado, ya que si algo le llegara a ocurrir a papá, serías tú quien asumiría el papel de cazador. Lo único que quiero que hagas es liberarte un poco y abrirte a la posibilidad de que puede haber otras soluciones. A fin de cuentas, somos hermanos, hemos crecido juntos desde siempre y sé que tú, al igual que yo, sufres cuando tienes que matar a un vampiro.

-Veo que no puedo ocultarte nada Soujirou – respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Escucha Kenshin, aunque seas tú el que "oficialmente" asuma el papel de cazador, yo no te dejaré solo. 

-Gracias hermano.

-Ni lo menciones. Mejor salgamos ya por que presiento que otou-san está algo furioso.

-¿Algo? – respondió Kenshin con sarcasmo.

-Jajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja.

-¿Ya llevas tu espada Soujirou?

-Si, aquí la traigo… ¿Y tú?

-Claro.

-Oye Kenshin… ¿Por qué nunca usas la sakabattou?

-Hmmm… Esa espada tiene un significado diferente para mí… Además, no quiero mancharla con sangre de vampiro.

-Ya veo… bueno… 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKA DESHIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEBEMOS IRNOS!!!!!!!!- demandó Hiko desde afuera.

-¡ORO!

-¡AHG!

-Es mejor apresurarse Soujirou.

-Sí, al mal paso, darle prisa.

Más tarde…

Era una calle solitaria, demasiado solitaria y silenciosa para ser real… Ni siquiera la presencia de tres siluetas en medio de la noche rompía aquella imponente quietud, de pronto…

-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó Soujirou a su hermano en un tono casi imperceptible.

Kenshin, solo se respondió a responderle negativamente con la mirada.

-Supongo que escapó – agregó Soujirou.

-Shsss, creo que escuché algo – murmuró Kenshin mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a un callejón. Una vez dentro, advirtió que no había salida, pero, en ese momento, un gato callejero saltó de un bote de basura, provocando que los nervios del pelirrojo se tensaran, al darse cuenta de que solo era un gato, Kenshin se relajó.

-Parece que fue solo ese gato lo que escuché Soujirou, creo que tienes razón, escapó – dijo el pelirrojo regresando por donde había venido.

-Bueno, entonces retirémonos Kenshin, creo que por esta noche ya fue suficiente.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, pero, de pronto, una gran sombra oscura saltó desde una enorme barda directo hacia Kenshin, quien se encontraba totalmente de espaldas.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Soujirou volteó, y lo que pudo observar fue un abominable ser enorme, casi de la talla de su padre, el rostro pálido, los impresionantes ojos eran de un color gris claro con un contorno rojo alrededor de la pupila, sus labios resecos, la boca era enorme, al punto que sus blancos y largos colmillos sobresalían de un modo aterrador, era un vampiro dispuesto a alimentarse.

En ese pequeñísimo lapso de tiempo, Kenshin, quien ya esperaba un ataque de ese tipo, sacó rápidamente su katana sin siquiera voltear, esperó a que el enorme vampiro se acercara un poco más a él, y cuando lo creyó conveniente, se dio vuelta para asestarle un toque con la espada justo en el pecho. La sangre salía a chorros más y más impresionantes mientras Kenshin hundía su espada en esa criatura y la traspasaba totalmente.

-Ahhh – gritó Kenshin mientras empujaba al vampiro contra la pared, de manera que lo ensartó en su espada, la cual, se enterró en el muro.

El vampiro saco un chorro de sangre en forma casi escandalosa por la boca, sus ojos desorbitados no daban el menor crédito a lo que veían.

-¿Me crees un tonto? Sabía perfectamente que estabas aquí. Hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad que te di, pero estabas tan sediento que no pudiste pensar, ahora, ya no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo que tiene que seguir – agregó Kenshin sin dejar de soltar la espada al tiempo que el vampiro trataba desesperadamente de escapar sin éxito alguno.

-¿Qui… quién eres maldito? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué osan molestarnos? – preguntó el vampiro con dificultad.

-Eso ya no importa, al menos para ti – dijo el pelirrojo con cierta lástima por aquel ser – Soujirou, tu turno…

-¿Pero por qué tengo que hacerlo yo Kenshin? Sabes que no me gusta.

-Si le saco mi espada del cuerpo, escapará. Tienes que hacerlo tú.

-De todos modos, está mal herido y casi sin sangre, no tiene energías ya…

-Soujirou, si lo dejamos ir, será un peligro. Vamos…

-Odio que no exista otra manera – dijo Soujirou con cierta frustración.

-Lo sé… Lo sé…

Pero, en ese momento, una katana salida de otro lugar, cortó de un solo tajo la cabeza del vampiro, provocando que esta rodara en el suelo y que el cuerpo descabezado del vampiro perdiera toda estabilidad.

Kenshin y Soujirou se miraron asombrados.

-Fuiste muy rápido Soujirou, ni siquiera logré ver en que momento sacaste tu espada.

-Kenshin… No fui yo…

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo lo hice par de imbéciles! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que a un vampiro se le mata al instante? ¿Por qué demonios dudan tanto?

-Sishiou – respondieron los chicos a la vez.

-No tiene sentido seguir hablando con inútiles como ustedes… Vamos a casa, suficiente por hoy – agregó Hiko mientras recogía la cabeza del vampiro tomándola de los cabellos, luego la guardó en una bolsa negra en donde habían más cabezas.

En cuanto amaneciera, Hiko expondría estas cabezas al sol naciente de la mañana y esto provocaría que se hicieran polvo, luego, esparciría las cenizas, y de esa forma el vampiro dueño de esas cenizas, dejaría permanentemente de existir… Esta era la forma más efectiva de acabar de manera total con un vampiro.

A la siguiente mañana…

Los tres hombres habían terminado de de desayunar. Kenshin y Soujirou eran los que se encargaban de recoger los platos sucios y demás. Mientras tanto, Hiko les hablaba…

-Y… ¿Qué harán hoy par de bakkas?

-Pues… Iré a ver a Megumi, ella me ayudó con la transferencia de universidad, pero me gustaría cerciorarme personalmente de que todo esté en orden, no quiero dejarle a ella todo el trámite, creo que es demasiado cómodo de mi parte dejar que ella haga todo cuando esa es mi responsabilidad – respondió Kenshin.

-Yo también necesito verla, puesto que nos ayudó a los dos con el cambio de escuela.

-Tienes razón Soujirou.

-Hmmm… Pues yo creo que esa mujer es demasiado considerada por ayudar a dos bakkas como ustedes.

-¡Sishiou! – exclamó Soujirou.

-Estás excediendo nuestro límite – agregó Kenshin.

Pero la amena "plática familiar" se vio interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta… Ding, dong.

-Mejor iré a ver quién es – dijo Kenshin.

-Hazlo rápido bakka.

-Eres imposible otou-san – suspiró Soujirou.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta…

Kenshin abrió sin siquiera averiguar quien tocaba, como siempre, podía llegar a ser realmente despistado. Para su sorpresa, quien llamaba a la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Megumi Takani, la muchacha que le había ayudado con el cambio de universidad a Tokio.

Megumi era una amiga muy antigua de él. Aunque ella era originaria de Aizu, vivía en Kyoto desde muy pequeña y allí conoció a Kenshin, Soujirou y por supuesto, a Hiko.

-Hola Ken – pronunció la mujer en su tono usualmente coqueto mientras besaba a Kenshin en la mejilla y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ororororo, por favor Megumi… No puedo respirar – dijo Kenshin algo abochornado.

-¿Qué? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estás herido? Anda contéstame – mencionó ella en tono alarmado mientras le daba de vueltas al pobre de Kenshin.

-Megumi… Estoy bien, es que me abrazaste muy fuerte y no podía respirar.

-Ay Ken… por favor no me asustes de esa forma, sabes que me preocupo mucho por ti.

-Lo siento Megumi – mencionó Kenshin mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos dulcemente.

La razón por la que Megumi se portaba tan sobre protectora en ese aspecto, era que solo ella conocía el secreto que envolvía a los hermanos Himura y a Hiko Seijurou.

Una noche, cuando todavía vivía en Kyoto, ella regresaba de la biblioteca y en el camino, fue atacada por un vampiro. De no ser por Kenshin, ella habría muerto, puesto que no tenía oportunidad de defenderse contra un vampiro.

Pero Kenshin podía ser demasiado despistado, mientras que Megumi podía ser muy astuta. Después de unas cuantas investigaciones, Megumi dio con la verdadera identidad de ese cazador de vampiros que la había ayudado.

A partir de entonces, se hicieron mucho más amigos. Kenshin tenía unos doce años y Megumi 14 en aquel entonces.

Kenshin y Soujirou eran muy valiosos para ella, puesto que eran las personas más leales y tiernas que hubiera conocido en su vida y, aunque siempre actuaba con ellos coquetamente, en realidad se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar.

Megumi tuvo vocación para la medicina desde siempre, es por eso que después de enterarse de la identidad de Kenshin y Soujirou, ella asumió el cargo de ser una especie de "doctora personal" para ambos. Los curaba cuando salían heridos de algún combate contra un vampiro, pero la mayoría de las veces, los curaba cuando se lastimaban a causa del duro entrenamiento.

A los 18, consiguió una beca del 100% en una de las mejores universidades privadas más prestigiadas de Japón y de las más costosas; así que tuvo que abandonar a sus amigos e irse a vivir a Tokio, claro que trataba de visitarlos cada semestre, pero era difícil, ya que en vacaciones a veces tomaba cursos o talleres que absorbían la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Después de vivir fuera de Kyoto por tres años, Megumi recibió la noticia de que Kenshin y los demás se mudarían a Tokio. La mujer, emocionada por la noticia, arregló todo lo necesario para que el establecimiento de sus amigos fuera lo más cómodo posible. Arregló el traslado de Kenshin y Soujirou a la misma universidad que la de ella. 

Sorprendentemente, Hiko Seijurou sacó todos los ahorros de su vida y compró un departamento bastante bello además de pagar algunos semestres por adelantado de las carreras de sus hijos; Derecho para Kenshin y Psicología para Soujirou.

-Ken, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de ayudarme con estas bolsas? – pronunció Megumi.

-Por supuesto Megumi, entremos por favor – respondió Kenshin cediéndole el paso a Megumi.

Una vez dentro, Megumi saludó a los demás.

-Hiko-san, usted cada día más joven.

-Gracias por el cumplido muchacha.

-Tenga, esto es para usted – agregó Megumi sacando de una de las bolsas una botella de sake – espero le guste.

-Tú siempre tan considerada. Gracias.

-No hay por qué Hiko-san. ¡Soujirou! ¡Qué alegría verte! – dijo la mujer abrazando efusivamente al chico – Mírate, cada día te pones más guapo… No cabe duda de que ambos, Ken y tú, son hermanos, los dos son tan atractivos.

-Oro.

-También me da gusto verte Megumi – respondió Soujirou con una sonrisa. 

-Bueno, los dejo. Iré a la cocina a disfrutar de este sake yo solo… Hasta luego Megumi.

-Hasta luego Hiko-san.

Hiko se retiró a la cocina dejando a Megumi, Soujirou y Kenshin.

-Megumi, no debiste – dijo Kenshin, refiriéndose al regalo que la mujer le hizo a Hiko.

-Vamos Ken… Un poco no le hará daño. Hiko-san es de las personas más sanas que conozco.

-Sí… pero me refiero a que no era necesario que gastaras tu dinero en eso.

-Tonterías… Miren, también traje regalos para ustedes.

-¡Regalos! – exclamó un alegre Soujirou.

Megumi le dio una bolsa a cada quien – Vamos chicos… ábranlas, a ver si les gusta.

Ken sacó de su bolsa dos chaquetas largas negras, eran una especie de gabardina. Aunque no lo parecía, estaban hechas de una tela muy ligera.

-Anda Ken, las dos son iguales, ponte una para ver cómo te queda – mencionó Megumi.

Kenshin se puso una chaqueta. Le quedaba estupenda, perfecta para él, y le daba un toque de elegancia y atracción bastante sexy.

-WOW. Está linda Kenshin – agregó Soujirou.

-Te ves tan guapo Ken… Te queda perfecta.

-Gracias Megumi – dijo Ken sonrojado – Pero, ¿por qué dos?

-Son para cuando vallas de cacería Ken. Así que por eso te doy dos, si se te ensucia una, tienes la otra.

-Entiendo… Arigato Megumi.

-Pero aún no sacas todo Ken.

-¿Hay más?

-Claro, mira bien la bolsa.

Kenshin sacó dos boinas negras de cuero muy modernas y unas gafas que tenían cierto toque deportivo, las cuales tenían las micas de color rojo.

-Oro.

-Ken, todo esto es para que lo uses cuando vallas a cazar vampiros, aquí en Tokio debes ser mucho más cuidadoso con respecto a tu identidad – decía Megumi.

-Pero… ¿Todo esto será necesario? – preguntó Kenshin.

-Por supuesto Ken. Con la boina, puedes cubrirte ese hermoso cabello rojo y con las gafas, el color de tus ojos no se verá…

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga Ken, ese cabello y el color de tus ojos son los dos rasgos que te hacen inconfundible, si no los ocultas, tu identidad será muy fácil de descubrir.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Además… estoy segura de que te verás muy sexy Ken – respondió Megumi con unas orejas de zorro en la cabeza.

-Oro.

-Sou-chan, ¿qué esperas para abrir lo tuyo? – mencionó la mujer.

-Ah… Sí…

Soujirou abrió la bolsa que le correspondía, sacó dos chamarras de mezclilla oscura y un poco deslavada, y una especie de máscara-antifaz de color blanco, con la figura del rostro moldeada.

-¿Te gusta Sou-chan? Hace tiempo me pediste que te consiguiera una ¿lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto… Muchas gracias Megumi, es justo como la quería, al estilo "fantasma de la opera" – respondió un alegre Soujirou.

-Así es guapo.

-Arigato Megumi – añadió Kenshin.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, esto lo hago con mucho gusto, ustedes son las personas que más quiero, lo saben.

Ambos muchachos respondieron con una sonrisa.

-Oigan chicos, por favor cuídense mucho y si algo les sucede, no duden en recurrir a mí ¿ok?

-Claro que sí Megumi, tú también sabes que cuentas siempre con nosotros – respondió Kenshin – Es más, te daré un juego de llaves del departamento para que entres cuando quieras.

-Oh… Muchas gracias Ken.

-Oye Megumi, ¿y tienes muchos amigos aquí en Tokio? – preguntó Soujirou.

-Conocidos tengo muchos Sou-chan, pero amigos solo a ustedes… No suelo caerle muy bien a la gente – respondió algo triste.

-Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos Megumi, no te desanimes… El que es muy sociable es Soujirou – agregó Kenshin.

-Es cierto pero… Ahora que lo mencionas, nunca te he conocido una novia Sou-chan.

-Hm… la verdad es que no he tenido – respondió Soujirou divertido.

-Pero eso no es posible, siendo tú tan lindo y apuesto.

-Jajajajajajajaja, ¿tú crees Megumi?... Pero en lugar de preguntarme a mí, deberías preguntarle a Kenshin, es dos años mayor que yo y tampoco ha tenido nunca una novia.

-So… Soujirou.

-Ah, pero eso se debe a que Ken ya está reservado para mí querido Sou-chan.

-¿Oro? ¿De qué hablas Megumi?

-Ken, aún eres joven, debes conocer y vivir más, mientras tanto, yo me encargaré y cuidaré de ti hasta el momento en que encuentres a alguien lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo, y si no la encuentras, entonces yo encantada me quedaré contigo siempre – mencionó en tono coqueto.

-Gra… gracias – respondió Kenshin algo turbado.

-WOW – agregó Soujirou.

-Bueno, qué dicen, ¿los llevo a dar un paseo por la ciudad?

-¡Sí! – exclamó Soujirou.

-Ok, otou-san está disfrutando de su sake, y tenemos tiempo… vamos – añadió Kenshin.

Megumi llevó a sus amigos a lugares de distracción, primero fueron a una especie de balneario lleno de toboganes y juegos; luego fueron a una de las plazas principales conformadas por un sin fin de comercios de todo tipo, desde puestos de comida hasta verdaderas y enormes tiendas de anime y manga (las preferidas de Kenshin) y de comics (las preferidas de Soujirou); posteriormente, a petición de Soujirou, fueron al cine.

En la noche, Megumi los llevó a un bar donde se podía escuchar muy buen rock.

-Les va a encantar chicos, las bandas que tocan aquí son realmente buenas, incluso hasta podrían unírseles – mencionó Megumi.

-Wow, eso sería genial ¿no lo crees Kenshin? – dijo Soujirou.

-Tienes razón Soujirou, me agrada la idea.

-Pues entremos chicos.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al lugar, se sentaron en una de las mesas al frente del escenario, pidieron algunas bebidas y comenzaron a disfrutar de la música.

-A propósito Megumi ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? – preguntó Kenshin.

-Se llama Lamia.

-Oh – dijo Soujirou.

¿Qué sucede? – respondió Megumi.

-Lamia, es la antigua voz para vampiro en griego – añadió Kenshin.

Después de un rato, la dueña del lugar subió al escenario.

-Hola a todos, su amiga Sekihara Tae les da la bienvenida a "Lamia", y ahora tengo el gusto de presentarles a una gran banda… Los dejo ahora con "Deep of Fire".

En ese momento, salieron a escena tres apuestos muchachos. El líder de la banda, vocalista y guitarrista provisional, Sanosuke Sagara, conocido como "Sanza", un joven alto, fuerte, de piel algo bronceada, con una ligerísima y muy delgada casi imperceptible barba a lo largo del contorno de su rostro, cabello café castaño corto y peinado en picos, ojos miel, vestido con unos pantalones ajustados de cuero negro, una camisa de moda en color vino remangada, ajustada y semiabierta (por no decir abierta), la cual, dejaba ver casi por completo su bien formado torso, como toque final, portaba una cinta roja en la cabeza. En los sintetizadores encontramos a Shougo Mutoc, mejor conocido como "Amakusa", es, al igual que Sanza, un joven alto, un poco más fornido, tes de piel clara, mirada atractiva y penetrante además de misteriosa, cabello castaño lacio, suelto y largo hasta los hombros, vestido con unos jeans deslavados y una camisa gris claro de manga corta, ajustada y de cierre. En la batería tenemos a Tsunam Tsukioka, mejor conocido como "Katsu", joven de cabello negro y largo, apariencia tranquila, vistiendo unos jeans rotos en las rodillas y una playera azul marino. Ellos tres conformaban el grupo "Deep of fire".

Comenzaron a tocar, realmente eran buenos, las chicas enloquecían y gritaban sin cesar. Pero Kenshin y Soujirou notaron que la banda tenía ciertos problemas para acoplarse, Sanosuke tenía dificultades para mantener el ritmo de la guitarra que tocaba y a la vez cantar, además de eso; Katsu a veces cometía errores en la batería, aunque eran prácticamente imperceptibles.

El grupo terminó de tocar… La mesa de Kenshin, Soujirou y Megumi estaba al frente, por lo que los hermanos pudieron apreciar perfectamente a la banda.  

-Parece que tuvieron dificultades – dijo Kenshin.

-Sí, no dominan bien sus propios instrumentos – respondió Soujirou.

-Además, son solo tres.

-Tienes razón Kenshin, aunque son buenos, no lo son tanto como yo creía.

-Pero es que faltan dos integrantes – agregó Megumi.

-¿Oro?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, antes eran 5, no sé donde estén los demás.

Pero alguien interrumpió la charla.

-Ah… Vaya vaya, miren quien está aquí… Nada más y nada menos que la kitsune, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí – dijo el joven conocido como "Sanza", quien se acercó a la mesa de Kenshin y los demás.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Soujirou.

-Podría decirse chico. Por cierto kitsune, no me digas que ahora piensas hacer de las tuyas con estos dos incautos.

-Mejor cállate, estos chicos son mis amigos.

-Claro, lo que tú digas… Y ustedes, mejor deberían alejarse de esta zorra, puede causarles muchos problemas, casi termino con mi novia Sayo por culpa de esta mujer.

-Ya deja de hablar Sanosuke y preocúpate por tus propios asuntos – respondió Megumi molesta y apenada de que Soujirou y Kenshin tuvieran que presenciar tal discusión.

-Y qué si no lo hago zorra – respondió desafiante Sanosuke.

-Megumi tiene razón, deberías de encargarte de lo tuyo en vez de seguir molestando – se adelantó Kenshin a responder en un tono muy tranquilo y sereno.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión pelirrojo.

-Oye… Sanza, deberías hacerle caso a mi hermano, no queremos problemas. Mejor ve a investigar cual es la forma correcta de tocar la guitarra por que cometiste bastantes errores hace un rato – agregó Soujirou.

-¿Qué dijiste mocoso? – respondió molesto Sanosuke.

-Simplemente la verdad… Sabes, si tienes problemas con la guitarra, mi hermano Kenshin puede enseñarte a tocarla como se debe, y dile a tu baterista que con mucho gusto le daré una asesoría para que no tenga tantas dificultades.

-Ja… con que te crees muy listo niño… ¿Por qué no salimos a arreglar esto de una buena vez?

-Lo siento mucho, pero no me gustar lastimar a las personas – respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te has creído? – dijo Sanosuke mientras tomaba a Soujirou por el cuello de la camisa.

En ese instante, Kenshin se levantó y dio un golpe en la mesa con una expresión algo desafiante. Megumi, y los demás lo miraron con sorpresa. Pero así como surgió su expresión desafiante, desapareció, sustituyéndose por una linda sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no lo arreglamos de otra manera? – dijo Kenshin.

-¿Qué sugieres pelirrojo?

-¿Tendrían la amabilidad de prestarnos sus instrumentos un momento? 

Momentos después, Shougo, Katsu y Sanosuke se encontraban sentados en la mesa de enfrente junto con Megumi.

-Con que van a tocar… Interesante – comentaba Shougo.

-Sí, pero no creo que toquen algo tan bueno como nosotros lo hacemos – agregó Sano.

-Sabes Sanosuke, tu tuviste la culpa de que el baterista y el guitarrista se fueran, deberías de rezar por que estos chicos lo hagan bien, no nos vendría mal meter a dos elementos en la banda, estaríamos completos de nuevo – dijo Katsu.

-Oye, tuve que hacerlo, esos dos que estaban antes, no tenían el nivel adecuado – dijo Sanosuke para defenderse.

-Pero al menos no cometíamos tantos errores como ahora – añadió Shougo.

-Cuando escuchen a mis amigos, estoy segura de que irán a implorarles que se les unan a su banda – intervino Megumi.

-Silencio, van a comenzar, iré a presentarlos – mencionó Katsu, quien se dirigió al escenario donde ya se encontraban Kenshin y Soujirou en la guitarra y batería respectivamente listos para comenzar a tocar… Katsu dirigió unas palabras al público – Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarnos esta noche, hoy tendremos algo inusual, estos chicos que ven aquí, nos han pedido el escenario para mostrar su talento, es así que los dejo con Kenshin y Soujirou, quienes interpretarán en forma completamente instrumental, una pieza muy conocida por todos la cual es todo un clásico, estoy hablando de "Pegasus fantasy"… Suerte chicos y comiencen – finalizó Katsu al momento que se retiraba del escenario.

Kenshin y Soujirou se miraron, Soujirou dio tres golpes con las baquetas y comenzaron a tocar. (N/A: Poner "pegasus fantasy" aquí ^^)

Kenshin dominaba la guitarra eléctrica en forma maravillosa, coordinándose perfectamente con su hermano en tiempo y armonía, usaba el pedal de distorsión magníficamente y al tocar la cuerdas de la guitarra, daba una prolongación genial al sonido de cada nota, agregando un toque apasionado y casi melancólico… Transmitiendo sensaciones increíbles en cada uno de los oyentes con cada acorde, con cada nota, con cada movimiento de cuerdas o de manos…

Soujirou tocaba excelentemente bien la batería, y le daba la perfecta libertad a Kenshin de manipular la guitarra a su antojo sin preocuparse del tiempo o del ritmo, de repente, Soujirou realizaba remates que embellecían la melodía, y que combinadas con las perfectas distorsiones con el pedal que realizaba Kenshin, producían un sonido prendido, roquero y apasionado.

Ambos hermanos tocaban de lo mejor, y no cometían ni un solo error de coordinación o tiempo, la gente no tardó en enloquecer debido a la grandiosidad de la melodía, y enloquecieron aún más cuando Kenshin realizó un solo impresionante…. Sus dedos se movían a una velocidad increíble y su precisión era casi incomprensible… El juego de luces también contribuía a prender aún más el ambiente.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de en frente, Amakusa, Katsu y Sanosuke contemplaban admirados y casi embobados a esos chicos que a pesar de aparentar ser muy jóvenes, tocaban con la experiencia de todo un veterano, pero a la vez, con el toque juvenil de su edad, en ese momento el pensamiento de los tres muchachos fue: "Deben ser parte de nuestra banda".

Sanosuke había corrido a los antiguos integrantes por que no tenían el nivel adecuado, pero ahora, al ver a estos chicos, se dio cuenta de que habían encontrado a los músicos perfectos para su banda…

Megumi apreciaba satisfecha y llena de orgullo la interpretación de sus dos amigos… Era como si viera a personas diferentes pero a la vez las mismas, era como si plasmaran todas sus emociones en cada nota, como si se dejaran embargar por esa energía musical y se olvidaran de todo los demás… realmente eran felices cuando tocaban.

Cuando terminaron su maravillosa interpretación, la gente les aplaudía como desesperada, los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar ante tal muestra de talento y guapura de ambos jóvenes que se limitaban a mirar asombrados la reacción del público que los aclamaba.

Un rato después, Sanosuke se disculpó por la forma en que se había comportado y junto con Shougo y Katsu, pidieron humildemente a los hermanos Himura que se unieran a la banda "Deep of fire".

Soujirou y Kenshin aceptaron muy complacidos unirse a ella.

Después de un rato de charlar amenamente, los hermanos Himura anunciaron que debían irse, pero que estaban dispuestos a cumplir con los ensayos y presentaciones de la banda.

Esa misma noche, Kenshin, Soujirou y Hiko, salieron a cazar vampiros. Como de costumbre, Soujirou y Kenshin iban juntos mientras que Hiko se separaba de ellos.

Hiko era un hombre frío cuando de vampiros se trataba, no se permitía tener el mínimo de piedad con ellos. Seijurou se encontraba persiguiendo a un vampiro, aunque este último era muy rápido, Hiko logró darle alcance. Mientras luchaba con este vampiro, Hiko no se percató de que había uno más acechándolo. Justo cuando el maestro Seijurou degolló al vampiro con el que luchaba, surgió el otro de entre las sombras rápidamente… Hiko, totalmente desprotegido solo lo vio venir, pero antes de que el vampiro se impactara contra él y lo atacara, alguien intervino pateando al vampiro, alejándolo así de Hiko.

-AHG… Con que eres tú maldito proscrito – dijo el vampiro aturdido por el golpe del sujeto misterioso.

-Será mejor que guardes silencio si quieres que te deje ir – respondió el hombre.

-Calla… Muy pronto encontraremos la manera de acabar contigo y cuando lo hagamos rogarás por unirte a nosotros.

-Realmente no lo creo – dijo el sujeto acercándose más y más al vampiro mientras sacaba una especie de jeringa de su gabardina clara, la cual, portaba encima de un elegante e impecable traje negro.

-¿Qué… qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó atemorizado el vampiro.

En un rápido movimiento, el sujeto misterioso logró inyectarle al vampiro una sustancia extraña.

-AHG… ¿Qué me has hecho maldito?

-Con esto ya no tendrás que beber sangre humana en un buen tiempo, así que no habrá necesidad de que mates a inocentes – añadió el hombre.

-Pero eso no impide que siga bebiendo sangre.

-Por supuesto que lo impide… Si te atreves a beber sangre humana, la sustancia que te inyecté reaccionará al combinarse, y provocara tu muerte segura, ya que la sangre humana que bebas se tornara venenosa para ti.

-¿Qué? No… no te creo.

-Si quieres puedes comprobarlo, pero acepta mi consejo, no lo hagas, te costaría la vida. Ah… lo olvidaba, no intentes beber de otros vampiros, si lo haces, solamente los contagiarás. Lo que yo te recomiendo es que duermas por un tiempo, y cuando despiertes yo mismo podré ayudarte a vivir sin tener que beber sangre humana.

-No quiero nada de ti maldito proscrito. Cuando el efecto de esta cosa pase, regresaré para acabarte.

-No podrías.

Y con esto, el vampiro se dio a la huída lanzando maldiciones y demás, mientras que Hiko contemplaba confuso todo pero se disponía a seguir al vampiro.

-No se preocupe, ya no representa peligro – le dijo el elegante hombre.

-¿Qué? – respondió Hiko algo molesto.

-A propósito, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el sujeto.

-Por supuesto, no necesitaba ninguna ayuda. Ahora dígame quién es usted – exigió Hiko.

-Me presentaré, mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori.

-Y ¿qué es lo que pretende con todo esto Shinomori?

-Simplemente la paz… Ahora le toca a usted presentarse señor, esa forma en la que mató al vampiro aquel se me hace familiar, la he visto en otros lugares, de casualidad ¿ha estado usted en Kyoto?

-Yo soy Hiko Seijurou, cazador de vampiros y sí, he estado en Kyoto.

-Ya veo… Me doy cuenta de que es una persona muy hábil… Escuche, no es necesario que mate a los vampiros de esa manera, le propongo que unamos fuerzas, yo puedo encontrar una manera en que los vampiros dejen de causar daños y puedan vivir en armonía con los humanos.

-Eso es imposible Shinomori, este es mi deber.

-Si usted me permitiera unos minutos para explicarle.

-No tiene que explicarme nada… Yo soy un cazador… Así que es mejor que se vaya… Tendré piedad con usted por que me "ayudó", pero a la próxima que lo encuentre, no dudaré en cumplir con mi deber y lo mataré… Por que a mi no me engaña, usted es un vampiro al igual que este que yace aquí, es solo que usted tiene alma. 

-Veo que no puedo ocultarle nada Hiko-san… Pero creame, mis intenciones no son malas, todo lo contrario, he encontrado formas para vivir de otras cosas que no sean la sangre humana y quiero compartirla con los de mi especie, al igual que usted, tampoco quiero que se acabe con vidas inocentes, por que al fin y al cabo, yo también fui un ser humano, y lo sigo siendo en cierta forma.

-No me importa lo que piense, simplemente apártese de mi camino, si no lo hace, lo mataré – finalizó Hiko marchándose del lugar.

*****************************************

Pasaron dos meses después de que Soujirou y Kenshin llegaran a Tokio y se unieran a la banda "Deep of fire". Realmente su vida había cambiando para bien, se encontraban muy felices, ya que habían hecho buenas amistades con los miembros de la banda.

Era una mañana de verano, Kenshin se disponía a ir a la Universidad para verificar los trámites que tenía que realizar en cuanto a las materias que cursaría en el período que se acercaba.

Como se habían mudado a medio período escolar, no le quedó otra opción más que esperar a que terminara y entrar como alumno de nuevo ingreso al siguiente período el cual iniciaría en aproximadamente dos meses y medio.

Kenshin fue a la universidad para conocerla y familiarizarse un poco, era un lugar bastante grande, contaba con un amplio estacionamiento para los vehículos de los estudiantes; una hermosa biblioteca con una cantidad inmensa de volúmenes y las mejores y más cómodas instalaciones, contando con perfecto equipo de audio y video, además de computadoras y muchas cosas más; los jardines eran bellísimos y las fuentes que adornaban cada uno de ellos también; el gimnasio también era sumamente extenso al igual que los auditorios con los que la institución contaba; las áreas deportivas eran de primer nivel, y los salones estaban acondicionados perfectamente, realmente era una universidad muy bella…

Kenshin iba embobado admirando la que sería su futura universidad, realmente estaba feliz por eso…

Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones cerca de ahí…

Un grupo de 11 personas se encontraba en el salón A-311, el ambiente era realmente tenso, los alumnos esperaban sentados escuchar su nombre por parte del profesor que tenían al frente.

-Sorata, siete; Kunimoto, siete; Ishimara, siete; Yagi, ocho; Saki, ocho y… Kamiya…

La joven Kamiya esperaba sumamente nerviosa su calificación de la materia de "Teoría del Derecho II"… Materia con la que había tenido bastantes problemas; había reprobado con cero el primer examen, pero en los siguientes se concentró y estudió mucho, por que había logrado un ocho en el segundo examen (lo que ninguno de sus compañeros logró), un 10 en el tercero y un 10 en el final… ahora esperaba su calificación impacientemente, el corazón le dio un brinco cuando escuchó…

-Kamiya… ah… sí… excelente trabajo, tienes diez… felicidades – decía el profesor que tenía al frente – Los demás a quienes no nombré, están reprobados.

Wow, al parecer el profesor había tomado en cuenta todo su esfuerzo a lo largo del semestre y había terminado por ponerle un diez.

De 35 gentes que era el grupo, solo 11 habían obtenido derecho para presentar examen final, y solo 6 habían pasado la materia, ya que incluso, si sacaban un seis, el profesor lo tomaría como reprobado, la mínima calificación para aprobar era siete.

Kaoru salió muy contenta del salón, le hacía sentir muy bien la noticia de haber aprobado con diez la materia que incluso había pensado dar de baja.  Ahora iba casi brincando de alegría, ya no podía esperar para llegar a su casa y contárselo a su hermano. Iba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de por donde caminaba si no hasta muy tarde…

PLAST!!!!!

Kaoru se estrelló con algo o alguien que la detuvo casi en seguida…

-"Auch… pero qué demonios" – pensaba Kaoru al momento que trataba de incorporarse.

-Disculpa por favor, yo tuve la culpa, no veía por donde iba… ¿Estás bien? – decía el sujeto con quien había tropezado.

-Deberías tener más cuida… - pero Kaoru dejo de hablar al mirar de frente a la persona con la que había chocado. – "Que ojos más hermosos, son violeta… Y ese cabello, ese rostro… WOW. ¡QUE HOMBRE MÁS APUESTO!" – pensaba la chica.

-"Que chica más linda… Siento como si la conociera… es realmente hermosa" – pensaba el chico pelirrojo.

-De… descuida, yo tuve la culpa… Fui yo quien no se fijaba por donde iba – logró hablar por fin la muchacha.

-Oro… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kenshin.

-¿Cómo dijiste? – preguntó la joven algo intrigada.

-Ah… eh… go… gomen… Esa expresión… la digo sin darme cuenta… Creo que desde niño.

-¿Puedes volver a repetirla?

-¿Oro?

-Sí… no sé por que pero… Se me hizo muy familiar, como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes… No sé en donde, pero estoy segura de que la he escuchado antes, incluso de la misma manera en que la pronuncias.

-Oro.

-Y dime… ¿No te lastimé? – preguntó Kaoru.

-No… ¿Tú estás bien?

-Claro, realmente esto no es nada.

-Me alegro… De nuevo te ofrezco mis disculpas.

-Ah… no hay problema… Y dime, ¿eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Eh… Sí, de hecho entraré como alumno de nuevo ingreso para el siguiente período y vine a arreglar ciertos trámites. Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde queda la oficina de "Servicios Escolares"? Me dijeron que fuera ahí para pedir mis materias.

-Claro… Vamos, yo te llevo – dijo Kaoru muy entusiasmada.

-No quisiera causarte molestias – respondió el chico.

-No es ninguna molestia… La universidad es grande y si no sabes en donde queda cada cosa puedes tardar mucho en salir de aquí…

-Muchísimas gracias.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Yo soy Kenshin Himura, a tus órdenes…

Dijeron ambos mientras se estrechaban las manos, y cuando lo hicieron, algo en su interior se agitó en forma precipitada… Fue como si miles de imágenes pasaran por las mentes de ambos… imágenes confusas, sensaciones intensas… Como si algo resurgiera de sus cenizas con más fuerza que nunca…

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola… Tanto tiempo ne? Bueno, primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero espero que haya valido de algo la espera… Espero que ahora que tengo vacaciones pueda dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a mis fics.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review o me mandaron su comentario vía e-mail, de verdad que todos esos detalles son extremadamente valiosos para mí.

Quisiera profundizar en agradecimientos especiales, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo en este, pero dedico este capítulo muy especialmente a mi amiga **Tanuki****-chan de Monterrey por haber sido quien más me apoyó para que continuara con esta locura, gracias amiga, y lo que sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo… Muchas gracias también a Meg.**

Ojalá les guste y ya saben, espero sus comentarios.

Ah… Y aprovecho para hacerle publicidad al fic de mi hermano "Tres espadas un destino". Chéquenlo, está muy interesante y original, también lo encuentran aquí, es de Rurouni Kenshin y el nick de mi hermano es "Arcanis el omnipotente". Denle una leída, les va a gustar…

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto…

Hitokiri lady ^_^x

Hitokiri_rlady@hotmail.com


	3. Descubrimientos

**Melodía nocturna: Sangre, venganza y amor…**

****

Hola. En el capítulo anterior pudimos enterarnos un poco de las personalidades de más de nuestros protagonistas. En esta época, Kenshin es el hermano mayor de Soujirou, ambos hijos de Hiko Seijurou, quien es el cazador de vampiros de la dinastía del dragón, pero si algo le llegara a ocurrir, automáticamente el puesto sería para Kenshin. Sin embargo, Hiko ha entrenado a sus dos hijos en el Hiten Mitsurugy, por lo que ambos son cazadores de vampiros, aunque en caso de que Hiko muriera, Kenshin sería el cazador oficial, Soujirou tiene también el poder puesto que es parte de la dinastía del dragón. Ambos chicos son huérfanos de madre desde pequeños, pero son muy buenos hermanos entre sí y siempre buscan ayudarse mutuamente. Como jóvenes que son, ambos chicos son apasionados de la música. Kenshin, de 19 años, es un gran guitarrista, estudia Derecho y es aficionado del maga y el anime, además de la lectura. Soujirou, de 17 años, toca la batería como nadie y entrará pronto a la universidad para estudiar Psicología, es aficionado a los comics y a los juegos de video. Ambos chicos son amigos de una mujer llamada Megumi Takani, quien es mayor que ellos, pero es su especie de médico personal. En nuestro capítulo anterior, Soujirou y Kenshin conocieron a Sanosuke Sahara, Tsunam Tsukioka y Shougo Mutoh, con los cuales se han aliado para formar digamos una banda musical. También fuimos testigos de la aparición de Aoshi Shinomori, quien aunque no lo parece, es un vampiro y tuvo un encuentro singular con Hiko Seijurou. Finalizamos con el encuentro inesperado de dos de nuestros principales protagonistas, Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya se han encontrado en la misma Universidad. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

**Capítulo 3: Descubrimientos**

Imágenes… Muchas imágenes desbordando sus mentes…

En cuanto estrecharon sus manos, ambos comenzaron a experimentar extrañas sensaciones: Melancolía, dolor, culpa… Pero también amor, mucho amor, demasiado amor, ilusión y esperanza.

Las imágenes pasaban tan rápido y se veían tan borrosas, que ni siquiera podían distinguir los rostros de la gente que aparecía.

Un suceso en particular llamó su atención. Estaba oscuro, unas luciérnagas brillaban con esa luz verde jade en medio de la noche. Había una mujer ahí, vestía un kimono a la forma tradicional, luego, alguien más se añadió a la escena, un hombre vestido también a la forma tradicional. No se distinguían sus rostros ni lo que decían entre ellos, pero pudieron sentir su tristeza cuando el hombre abrazó tiernamente a la mujer con quien conversaba. Luego la soltó y el hombre desapareció en medio de las tinieblas, dejando llorando desconsoladamente a la mujer…

Pero todo aquello pasó en centésimas de segundo y desapareció en cuanto la chica y el joven dejaron de estrecharse las manos.

La joven se balanceó un poco y el  muchacho cerró los ojos brevemente algo aturdido. "¿Qué fue eso?" Pensaron ambos, pero se recuperaron rápidamente y actuaron como si un hubiera sucedido nada. Ninguno de los dos quería dar una mala impresión, así que actuaron normalmente, después de todo, no sabían que ambos habían visto las misma imágenes.

-Kaoru, es un bello nombre – dijo el muchacho aparentando normalidad.

-Lo mismo digo de ti Kenshin, tu nombre es… Hermoso – respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-A… Arigato – Kenshin tenía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, si Soujirou lo viera, seguro se moriría de risa.

-Entonces buscas la oficina de servicios escolares. Vamos, si sigues caminando en esa dirección no llegarás a ningún lugar, la oficina queda para el otro lado – añadió Kaoru.

-Muchas gracias de verdad. A veces suelo ser algo despistado.

-Sí, lo sé – pronunció la chica con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Ah… eh… que es por aquí, vamos - ¿Qué había sido eso? Ella no había visto a Kenshin nunca en su vida. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía como si lo conociera desde siempre?

-OK

Mientras caminaban, los jóvenes sostuvieron una muy amena charla. Kenshin por ejemplo, se sentía como un pez en el agua hablando con esa muchacha, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido. Solía ser algo tímido con la gente en general, pero hablar con Kaoru era extremadamente fácil para él, ella le brindaba mucha seguridad y además era muy amable. Pero no solo eso, conforme más hablaba con ella, se daba cuenta de que tenían mucho en común… 

Lo mismo sucedía con Kaoru, aunque parecía ser una chica moderna que le caía bien a todo el mundo por su forma de ser, la verdad era que no tenía amigos. Siempre le fue muy difícil abrirse ante otra persona que no fuera su hermano, ni siquiera lo hacía ante su novio Enishi. En la preparatoria hizo unas pocas amistades, pero dejó de frecuentarlas cuando entró a la universidad, y aunque era aceptada por sus compañeros, no tenía a nadie a quien pudiera llamar amigo de verdad. Pero con Kenshin era diferente, tan solo la mirada cálida de ese chico la hacía sentirse protegida, a salvo, y el dulce tono de su voz era tan agradable. La extraña cortesía con la que actuaba le daba un toque todavía más atractivo, puesto que es muy raro en esta época toparse con un chico cortés y caballeroso, y este singular pelirrojo lo era. Además, de eso, notó que compartían mucho en común.

-WOW… Que coincidencia, yo también estudio Derecho – dijo alegre la chica.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, estoy por pasar a tercero.

-Yo debería estar en cuarto, pero tengo que tomar algunas materias de tercero debido al cambio de universidad.

-Pues espero que podamos tomar algunas materias juntos Kenshin.

-Realmente me encantaría, tal vez podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

-Claro, ven el día once y podremos escoger el mismo horario.

-Así lo haré. Me dará mucho gusto tomar clase contigo. 

-El gusto será mío. Y dime ¿qué fue lo que te impulsó a estudiar esta carrera?

-Pues verás, siempre he pensado en una forma de proteger a las personas de los abusos que la gente poderosa comete, pero lo quiero hacer de una manera pacífica, así que por eso me decidí a estudiar Derecho. Además, la lectura es casi como un vicio para mí y todo lo que tiene que ver con el hombre desde una perspectiva digamos… más humana.

-Wow…

-¿Oro?

-Es muy raro encontrar a chicos que piensen así… Algunos compañeros que tengo, eligieron esta carrera por que quieren poder… Todo lo opuesto a lo que tu deseas… Tal y como yo lo pensé. Yo decidí estudiar esa carrera por eso, por que estoy harta de que la gente con dinero o poder se aproveche de la pobreza o de la ignorancia de las personas. Yo quiero ayudarlas. Valla Kenshin, eres realmente muy especial.

-Eh… ah… Bueno… También decidí estudiar esta carrera por que… bueno…

-¿Sí?

-Eh… yo… No soy muy bueno con los números. Odio las matemáticas – respondió apenado.

-¿Hm? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja…. ¿Y de qué te apenas Kenshin?

-Oro… pues… Creo que eso afectará tu forma de pensar sobre mí.

-De ninguna manera. Veo que además de bueno, eres sincero. Yo también odio las matemáticas y en parte también fue por eso que me decidí por el Derecho, además, te puedo asegurar que un buen porcentaje de los estudiantes de Derecho es un cero a la izquierda en Matemáticas y todas las demás ciencias exactas. Así que no tienes nada de que apenarte.

-Que comprensiva Kaoru-dono.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó molesta la chica.

-Ka… Ka… Ka… Kaoru, Kaoru solamente – respondió temeroso el joven. Estamos en el siglo XXI, el "dono" es totalmente retro. ¿De dónde lo sacó? Lo raro fue que aquella palabra salió de su boca con la mayor naturalidad. Pero por razones que él mismo desconocía, supo que a Kaoru le molestó mucho esa palabra "dono" y tenía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar.

-¿Ah sí? Me pareció escuchar un horrible "dono".

-Ah… eh… No, para nada.

-Pues… Eso me alegra por que ¿sabes? Detesto esa palabra. Y no es por que esté pasada de moda ni nada así, simplemente la detesto. Así que te agradecería que nunca te dirijas a mí con "dono", "kun" o "san"… El "chan" y el "sama" son bien recibidos – finalizó con una sonrisa la joven.

-Muchas gracias por decírmelo. Lo tendré en cuenta. Y espero que tú también te dirijas a mí con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti – dijo Kenshin mientras leía en letrero de una oficina: "Servicios Escolares" – Creo que ya llegamos.

-Emmm… Sí. Pues… espero verte el día once para coordinar nuestros horarios – dijo la chica un poco triste de que la charla con ese simpático y dulce pelirrojo terminara – Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Kenshin Himura, hasta la vista – Kaoru se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento de la Universidad, pero la dulce voz del pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Espera… Eh… ¿vas a tu casa?…

-¿Sí? – respondió la chica con ilusión en su mirada.

-Ah… Eh… Ah… Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-Oh… Sí, no hay de qué – dijo algo decepcionada la chica.

-Eh… oye… ¿Tienes auto? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí.

-Ah… Es que. Me hubiera gustado llevarte a tu casa en señal de agradecimiento – dijo desilusionado el joven.

-Ah… - Rayos, de haber sabido, habría respondido que no tenía vehículo.

-Oye… No quisiera molestarte, pero si tienes tiempo… ehmmm. Pues… - Kenshin se estaba poniendo tan rojo como su cabello. Era la primera vez que quería invitar a una chica a salir y eso realmente lo ponía nervioso.

-Sí… Si tengo tiempo. Ahmmm… ¿Por qué no entras por tu tira de materias? No tardarás más de 15 minutos. Yo te espero aquí y cuando salgas podremos finalizar nuestra conversación. ¿Te gusta la idea? – "¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por finalizar conversaciones con los chicos? Pero esta no era una conversación cualquiera, y tampoco era un chico cualquiera…"

-Ah… OK. Ya regreso.

-Bien.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Kenshin salió de la oficina donde tramitó su solicitud de materias. Al salir, miró a Kaoru que lo esperaba pacientemente mientras leía un libro, la chica lucía como si estuviera fuera de esa dimensión y solo mantuviera su concentración en lo que leía. Un poco titubeante, Kenshin se acercó a la joven, ella al notar su presencia cerró su libro suavemente para dedicarle toda su atención. Cosa rara, por que Kaoru casi nunca acostumbraba interrumpir su lectura cuando alguien se le acercaba para hablarle, a menos que fuera algo de suma importancia. Pero con Kenshin era diferente… Sí… todo era muy diferente… 

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó amablemente la chica.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por esperar.

-OK… Entonces ¿en qué nos quedamos?

-Pues… En el motivo que nos orilló a estudiar Derecho. Oh… Estás a punto de terminar ese libro ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kenshin.

-Eh… Sí, comencé a leerlo hace una semana más o menos, es una verdadera obra de arte, una joya de la literatura. Se llama "Memorias de una Geisha".

-Sí. Yo tengo ese libro. Hace poco que también terminé de leerlo – respondió Kenshin para la gran sorpresa de Kaoru.

-¡En verdad!

-Sí. Es realmente maravilloso. Incluso creo que lo leeré otra vez, es tan hermoso que nunca se me hizo cansado o tedioso.

-Wow… Entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar Kenshin.

-Me encantaría, sabes, a veces he querido compartir mis opiniones con alguien más. Pero desafortunadamente no he podido encontrar a alguien.

-Pues a mi me pasa lo mismo. Pero ahora, ya no estoy tan segura. 

-Eh… Disculpa Kaoru, me gustaría continuar con la conversación…

-¿Ya tienes que irte Kenshin?

-No… No me dejaste terminar. Digo que me gustaría continuar la conversación en otro lugar, claro, si a ti no te molesta.

-No, por supuesto que no me molesta. ¿Qué sugieres?

-Pues… Bueno yo… Eh… Si estás de acuerdo, me honraría mucho si aceptaras una invitación a comer.

-¿A comer?

-Bueno, sí. ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

-¡Me fascina! 

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-Claro.

-Eso me alegra. Entonces te mostraré dónde. Supongo que tu auto está en el estacionamiento ¿no?

-Sí.

-Espero que no sea mucha molestia que me sigas, yo traigo una motocicleta.

-Wow… Así que también tienes una motocicleta… A mi me fascinan – respondió la joven.

-De hecho, es de mi hermano Soujirou, me la prestó hoy.

-Pues entonces ya no perdamos más tiempo aquí y vamos. Yo te sigo. O si quieres dime el nombre del restaurante, igual y lo conozco.

-Eh… Bueno yo… Lo que sucede es que yo…

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo planeaba cocinar y que comiéramos en mi casa. 

-No me digas que también cocinas.

-Eh… bueno… un poco.

-Wow Kenshin. Eres todo un estuche de monerías. Pues entonces yo te sigo, quiero probar tu comida y me gustaría conocer tú casa – "¿Qué fue eso de nuevo? ¿Desde cuando aceptaba invitaciones para ir a la casa de un muchacho sin conocerlo siquiera?" Pero se trataba de Kenshin… y Kenshin tenía algo muy especial a lo que Kaoru ni siquiera trataba de resistirse.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos.

Kaoru subió a su deportivo negro y siguió a Kenshin quien iba en una sofisticada motocicleta. Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir cierta atracción hacia aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos hermosos. Pero no solo era atracción lo que sentía, era también como un aura diferente la que emanaba de Kenshin…

Un rato después, ambos llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Kenshin.

-Pasa por favor – pronunció el muchacho mientras le cedía el paso a su acompañante.

-Que lindo apartamento Kenshin, es bastante grande.

-Si, es muy amplio. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

-Me encantaría.

-Pues mira, por aquí está el cuarto de mi padre. Es de los cuartos más grandes.

-Ya veo.

-Sí, y este es el cuarto de Soujirou. Déjame llamarle para presentártelo. Soujirou ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Kenshin desde el exterior.

-Sí, entra – respondió una agradable voz desde dentro.

-Soujirou, traje una invitada, se quedará a comer con nosotros. Kaoru, él es mi hermano – dijo el muchacho pelirrojo.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kaoru Kamiya – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, Soujirou Himura a tus órdenes – pronunció Soujirou mientras se levantaba de un sofá y dejaba un videojuego.

-Eres tan educado como tu hermano.

-Jajaja, gracias.

-Bien, ahora creo que comenzaré a cocinar. ¿Gustas algo de tomar mientras preparo la comida Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin muy cortésmente.

-Eh… No gracias, estoy bien. Esperaré a que esté lista la comida Kenshin, gracias.

-Ok. Pues entonces, Soujirou te atenderá mientras cocino.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte, no soy muy buena en la cocina, pero al menos puedo ayudarte a cortar o algo así.

-No te preocupes Kaoru, tú eres mi invitada. Ponte cómoda. O si quieres, Soujirou puede enseñarte el resto de la casa.

-Está bien Kenshin, como digas.

Kenshin se fue a la cocina mientras Soujirou le mostraba a Kaoru algunas cosas interesantes.

-Mira, este es el cuarto de Kenshin ¿quieres entrar? – preguntó Soujirou.

-Claro.

Cuando entraron, Kaoru quedó maravillada. El cuarto de Kenshin era casi como un santuario para ella y se parecía mucho al cuarto de ella misma. El de Kenshin era muy moderno, con un lindo librero repleto de libros perfectamente ordenados. Había una linda computadora negra y un discreto aparato de sonido. Kaoru observó también, que en las paredes del cuarto habían diferentes posters de grupos de rock que a ella le fascinaban y también de series de anime, sip, anime.

-¿No me digas que tu hermano es otaku Soujirou?

-Pues sí, a Kenshin le fascina todo lo relacionado al anime y manga. Yo soy más aficionado de los comics, pero esto también me agrada.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que el cuarto de Kenshin es el más hermoso de todos los de la casa –añadió Kaoru.

-Pues, si tú lo dices. Pero es que aún no has visto nuestro cuarto preferido – respondió Soujirou.

-¿Y qué esperas para enseñármelo?

Soujirou llevó a Kaoru hacia el cuarto donde estaban sus instrumentos musicales y donde solían practicar.

-Es genial – dijo Kaoru emocionada – Tienen una batería, micrófonos, amplificadores, guitarras eléctricas, bajos… wow

-No todos los instrumentos son nuestros. Aquí es donde nuestra banda suele practicar.

-¿Están en un grupo?

-Sí, nos unimos a ellos hace dos meses… Pero las prácticas cada vez mejoran más.

-¿Y cuál es la banda en la que están?

-Se llama "Deep of fire".

-¿Deep of fire? Entonces… Eso quiere decir que conoces a Sanza.

-Sí… ¿Tú lo conoces también?

-Se puede decir… Así que entonces, se están preparando para el concurso de bandas que habrá en "Lamia", el bar de Tae – dijo Kaoru.

-Sí… Sanosuke ha mencionado algo de eso.

-Que interesante.

-Oye y ¿cómo es que sabes todo eso?- preguntó el joven.

-Bueno, hace tiempo también me uní a una banda, aún estamos acoplándonos y no hemos decidido si entraremos al concurso.

-Y ¿cuál es tu instrumento Kaoru?

-La guitarra eléctrica. 

-¿De verdad?- dijo Soujirou sorprendido.

-Sí… Me fascina. Desde muy niña toco la guitarra.

-Es increíble.

-¿Por qué?

-Kenshin también toca la guitarra.

-¿Hablas en serio Soujirou?

-Sí. Es el guitarrista principal de nuestra banda y no tienes idea de cuanto se apasiona a la hora de tocar. 

-Kenshin es increíble, cada vez que conozco más de él, me sorprendo más. Y ¿Cuál es tu instrumento Soujirou?

-La batería.

-Qué bien. A mi también me fascina tocar la batería.

-¿Sabes?

-Solo un poco.

-¿Porqué no tocamos algo en lo que Kenshin termina?

-Me encantaría.

Pero en ese momento, Kenshin llegó para avisarles que la comida estaba lista. 

Los jóvenes fueron con gusto a la mesa.

-Soujirou ¿Dónde está otou-san?

-Se fue a recorrer la ciudad, dijo que llegaría hasta en la noche.

-Entonces comeremos sin él.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a tu papá Kenshin.

-Espero que pueda ser en otra ocasión Kaoru.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Los tres chicos comieron alegremente. Disfrutaron primero de una deliciosa ensalada césar a base de lechuga, vinagreta italiana y queso parmesano. Luego comieron una suculenta ración de spaghetti a la boloñesa y como plato fuerte un delicioso pollo a la parmagiana , para finalizar con un pay de frambuesa.

-Kenshin, esta ha sido la mejor comida de mi vida. No tenía idea de que pudieras cocinar también – mencionó Kaoru.

-Estoy acostumbrado a cocinar desde niño, eso es todo Kaoru.

-Kenshin tiene una especie de talento natural para la cocina – agregó Soujirou.

-Ya lo creo que sí – mencionó Kaoru.

-A… Arigato. Me alegra que te gustara Kaoru.

-A propósito Kenshin. Soujirou me comentó que están en una banda.

-Sí, estamos practicando y cada vez mejoramos más.

-Que interesante, me encantaría escucharte alguna vez.

-Realmente no soy tan bueno Kaoru.

-No le hagas caso Kaoru, es el mejor cuando se trata de tocar la guitarra. Y ¿sabes qué? Aquí entre nos… - dijo Soujirou a Kaoru haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

-¿Sí? – dijo la chica, bastante interesada en lo que Soujirou pudiera decirle.

-Kenshin tiene una voz muy especial para cantar.

-¡Soujirou! No digas eso – dijo Kenshin sonrojado.

-¿De verdad? Pues no me sorprendería, ya que de por sí el tono de su voz es muy agradable – añadió Kaoru.

-No… no le hagas caso Kaoru, a veces Soujirou inventa cosas.

-No son inventos Kaoru. Lo que yo digo es la verdad.

-Pues entonces no cabe duda de que quiero escucharte Kenshin. Creo que sería genial que fuera en el concurso de bandas, así que esperaré hasta ese día. Y si mi banda se incorpora lo suficiente tal vez incluso seamos rivales.

-Oro.

-Jajaja. Me encanta cuando dices eso. Bueno, es tarde y ya debo irme. Fue un placer conocerlos chicos.

-El placer es nuestro – respondieron ambos.

-Ah… Lo olvidaba, espero verlos en el concurso de bandas, será en tres semanas.

-Ahí estaremos.

-OK. Bye.

-Bye.

Después de despedirse, Kaoru se subió a su deportivo y se dirigió a su casa. 

Mientras tanto en el departamento.

-Hey Kenshin. ¿Desde cuando traes invitados a la casa? Eso es nuevo en ti. Me gusta.

-Soujirou por favor. De haber sabido que le dirías que canto, la habría llevado a un restaurante.

-¿Y Porqué te pones así? Kaoru es muy amable.

-No quiero que se forme una mala imagen de mí.

-¿Y Desde cuando te interesa lo que una chica piense de ti?

-Eh… eh… oh… Bueno yo…

-No te preocupes Kenshin. No sé por que, pero me dio la impresión de que has encontrado a tu media naranja. Tus ojos cambian cuando la miras.

-Soujirou por favor. Apenas nos conocemos.

-Sí. Pero eso no quita que ustedes ya se conocieran desde antes y por eso congeniaron tan bien. Quizá fueron novios en otra vida…

-No empieces con tus historias raras y mejor ayúdame a limpiar.

-OK… Como digas.

-¿Sabes? Soujirou. Deberíamos de prepararnos más para el concurso.

-Yo también lo creo así…

-En tres semanas volveremos a encontrarnos…

_En otro lugar…_

Kaoru llegaba a su casa con muy buen humor después del ameno rato que había pasado en compañía de los hermanos Himura. Parecía increíble, pero el tiempo se había pasado volando y ya estaba oscuro cuando Kaoru llegó a su casa. Justo cuando bajaba de su auto, un sujeto alto, de cabello negro vestido con saco y corbata negra se le acercó.

-Disculpe – mencionó el hombre.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea? – preguntó Kaoru con cautela.

-¿Aquí vive Rikai Kamiya?

-Sí, yo soy su hermana, Kaoru Kamiya. ¿Quién lo busca?

-Mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori. Necesito hablar con su hermano de algo muy importante.

-¿Aoshi Shinomori? Un momento… Es usted el tipo que lo ha estado fastidiando diciéndole cosas raras a cerca de su novia Tomoe ¿no? Mi hermano ya me lo había comentado, él no quiere saber nada que provenga de usted, está harto de sus extrañas historias a cerca de vampiros y esas cosas.

-Entonces su hermano no ha creído ni una palabra de lo que le he hablado. Es una pena. Quizás ahora sea demasiado tarde.

-Oiga. No le permito que hable de mi hermano en ese tono. Y si él no cree ninguna de sus palabras, yo tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Creo que el problema es que no entienden las dimensiones de este. Lo que le dije a su hermano es cierto. Tomoe Yukishirou no es lo que aparenta ser. 

-A mi no me corresponde escuchar eso. 

-¿Porqué no me deja pasar y podremos charlar calmadamente? Le explicaré todo lo relativo a esa mujer. 

-Eh… ¿Sabe qué? Mejor vallase de aquí. Si mi hermano llega y lo encuentra, le aseguro que le puede ir muy mal. Retírese por favor. Hágalo inmediatamente si no quiere que llame a la policía– exclamo impaciente Kaoru.

-Oye niña. Deberías hablarle con más respeto a Aoshi-sama, te está haciendo un gran favor en tratar de explicarte el daño que esa mujer llamada Tomoe puede causar – dijo una tercera voz. Se trataba de una chica de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja que a la vez estaba trenzada. 

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Kaoru a la chica.

-Yo soy Misao Makimachi, la asistente de Aoshi-sama.

-¿Qué? ¿Asistente?

-Así es señorita Kamiya. Ahora, es su última oportunidad para saber que es lo que sucede con Tomoe Yukishirou. Estoy seguro de que sabe que ella no es de fiar, y sé que desea saber por qué es tan extraña. Yo tengo la respuesta a sus preguntas sobre ella. Creo que si se preocupa por el bienestar de su hermano, le interesará saber esto.

Kaoru no sabía que responder ante las palabras de Aoshi. Ciertamente el hombre estaba en lo correcto, pero su hermano se enfadaría mucho si se enterara.

-Yo… No me gustaría que mi hermano se enterara de que tuve una conversación con usted – pronunció la joven Kamiya.

-No se preocupe. Trataré de ser lo más claro y breve posible.

-Está bien. Pasen.

Misao y Aoshi entraron a la casa de Kaoru. Los tres se acomodaron en una espaciosa sala.

-Ahora, dígame qué es lo que sucede con esa mujer. Yo, siento algo muy extraño en ella, pero no sé que es.

-La respuesta es sencilla, señorita Kamiya. Tomoe Yukishirou es un vampiro.

-¿Qué? – respondió Kaoru con la más absoluta incredulidad.

-Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero así es. Hace algunos meses, Tomoe Yukishirou vino a Japón y se instaló aquí en Tokio. Nuestras investigaciones dicen que ella vivía en Europa junto con su madre, pero cuando esta murió, Tomoe vino aquí y ahora vive con su hermano menor ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? – preguntó Kaoru sorprendida de  que Aoshi pudiera poseer tal información.

-Mi asistente es quien se encarga de la mayoría de las investigaciones. Si quiere saber cómo tuvo acceso a toda esa información entonces entiéndase con ella – respondió Shinomori. Kaoru volteó a mirar a la chica llamada Misao.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un talento natural para la investigación – añadió la joven Misao con una sonrisa inocente.

-Lo importante de esto señorita Kamiya, es que hay otro motivo por el cual Tomoe Yukishirou vino a Tokio. Y es eso lo que aún estamos investigando. Lo que podemos decirle por ahora, es que a Tomoe Yukishirou le encantaba viajar por toda Europa. Jamás se interesó realmente por la salud de su madre. 

-No entiendo a que quiere llegar señor Shinomori.

-Como dije, a Tomoe Yukishirou le encantaba andar de paseo por toda Europa despilfarrando cantidades ridículas de dinero. En fin, en uno de esos viajes, Tomoe Yukishirou conoció Gian-Carlo Alexandretti, un vampiro italiano.

-Al parecer, la tonta de Tomoe se enamoró de Gian-Carlo y ambos tuvieron una aventura, pero un buen día Gian-Carlo la convirtió en lo que es ahora y la dejó sola en Italia sin un centavo – añadió la joven Misao.

-Con su recién adquirida habilidad, Tomoe llegó a su casa en Francia. Eso coincide más o menos  con la fecha en que murió la madre de Yukishirou – agregó Aoshi.

-No creo nada de eso de los vampiros. Pero suponiendo que eso es cierto ¿debo entender que usted piensa que Tomoe asesinó a su propia madre?- preguntó Kaoru con la paciencia al límite.

-Es lo que creemos, pero tampoco podemos asegurarlo. Lo que es cierto, es que al verse sin dinero, Tomoe utilizó como pretexto la muerte de su madre para venir a Japón. Lo que ella quiere ahora es buscar a Gian-Carlo y vengarse de él, pero para eso necesita ayuda y dinero, mucho dinero. Gian-Carlo es un vampiro muy viejo, eso lo hace realmente poderoso.

-¿Y qué tipo de ayuda es la que puede desear Tomoe en el caso de que su ridícula historia sea cierta señor Shinomori? 

-Necesita alimentarse y crear aliados – respondió en tono grave el hombre.

-¿Aliados? ¿Se está refiriendo a… mi hermano y a… Enishi?

-Por el momento, son los dos prospectos que Tomoe ha elegido, además de que tanto su hermano como Enishi Yukishirou pueden financiar su búsqueda por Gian-Carlo.

-Patrañas. Cometí un gran error al dejarlo entrar a mi casa. Le exijo que se valla – respondió bruscamente Kaoru.

-Escuche señorita Kamiya. Su hermano está en un gran peligro al mantener cualquier tipo de relación con esa mujer. En cualquier momento ella podría… Matarlo, o incluso convertirlo en un vampiro. Sé que usted nota la hostilidad que hay en Tomoe, pero ni su hermano ni Enishi Yukishirou sienten el peligro puesto que el amor hacia ella los ciega. Usted es la única que puede hacerlos entrar en razón.

-Así es Kaoru, no solo tu hermano, también tu novio está en grave peligro – añadió Misao.

-Yo… Yo no puedo creer en esas cosas. Los vampiros son mitos, no existen.

-Ese es uno de los principales medios de protección para los vampiros. Que los demás no crean o simplemente nieguen su existencia. Pero la verdad es que los vampiros han existido desde que el hombre existe. Y cada vez son más, claro que muchos se pueden camuflar fácilmente en el mundo de los mortales pasando por auténticos humanos. Y esos son vampiros muy especiales y poderosos – expuso Aoshi.

-Son tonterías. Solo tonterías.

-Escuche señorita Kamiya, sé que le es imposible creerme por ahora y la entiendo. Pero le sugiero que vigile a su hermano y que esté al tanto del comportamiento de Tomoe. Dígame ¿alguna vez la ha visto desayunar, comer o cenar?

-No…

-¿La ha visto a plena luz del día?

-No…

-¿Su piel a veces es más pálida de lo normal?

-Sí…

-Ahí tiene, rasgos inconfundibles de vampiros.

-Usted está loco.

-Solo le aconsejo que cuide a su hermano, a su novio y a usted misma. Esa mujer es muy peligrosa para ustedes.

-¿Porqué se dedica usted a este tipo de cosas? – preguntó la joven Kamiya.

-Por que es mi deber señorita. No quiero quitarle más tiempo, esta es mi tarjeta con mi número. Llámeme si necesita ayuda o se presentan problemas. Ahora sí nos retiramos. Con su permiso.

-Bye – se despidió la joven Misao.

Una vez que Aoshi y Misao abandonaron el lugar, Kaoru se sentó pensativa en un sofá contemplando la tarjeta. Minutos después el teléfono sonó.

-¿Diga? – dijo Kaoru.

-Kaoru ¿qué no piensas venir? Tenemos que practicar las nuevas piezas-le respondió una voz femenina en el auricular – Enishi está aquí y comienza a impacientarse.

-Ah… "Rayos, olvidé que hoy había ensayo"- pensó la joven Kamiya y luego dijo – Estoy allí en 10 minutos Sayo, por favor esperen.

-Está bien, pero trata de darte prisa.

-Sí- y dicho esto, Kaoru tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de su casa…

_Horas después, en otro lugar…_

Era una lujosa habitación de un hotel ubicado en las afueras de Tokio. Las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer se distinguían difícilmente en medio de la oscuridad del lugar. Ropas tiradas en el suelo…

-To… Tomoe- pronunciaba un hombre presa de una agitación extraña.

-¿Me amas Rikai?- preguntó una mujer de cabello y ojos negros muy cerca del oído del hombre que estaba debajo de ella.

-Sí… Infinitamente.

-¿Incluso sabiendo lo que soy, un vampiro?

-Sí…

-¿No te importa todo lo que te dijo ese molesto de Shinomori?

-No…

-¿No temes por tu vida?

-No…

Aquella extraña conversación estaba dándose en medio de una relación íntima entre Rikai (el hermano de Kaoru) y Tomoe (hermana de Enishi). Rikai se encontraba en medio de un extraño éxtasis mientras que Tomoe se encargaba de hundirlo más y más en él con sus caricias y el tono extraño de su voz…

-¿Entonces de verdad me amas?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-Sí… Con locura… - respondió Rikai con la respiración muy agitada.

-¿Cómo podrías demostrármelo?

-Pide… lo que quieras…

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Sí… - pronunció Rikai casi en forma de gemido…

-¿Estarías dispuesto a cumplirlo Rikai?

-Sí… Sí – dijo el hombre con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú Rikai?

-E… E… Estar contigo.

-¿Para siempre?

-Pa… Para siempre…

-Pero… Somos diferentes Rikai, no podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

-Yo… quiero… estar contigo… para siempre – decía Rikai en medio de respiraciones cortas y rápidas.

-Yo también… ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero?

-Dímelo…

-Quiero un compañero, me siento muy sola Rikai.

-Pero… yo… yo… estaré contigo… siempre…

-No entiendes querido. Quiero un compañero que comparta la misma naturaleza que la mía… ¿Sabes qué más quiero?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero alimentarme. Estoy muy débil, no he probado alimento en varios días… 

-Entonces… bebe de mí…

-¿Hablas en serio amor?

-A… a… aliméntate y… hazme tu compañero.

-¿Serías capaz de hacer eso por mí?

-Sí…

-Pero… ¿En verdad lo quieres?

-Sí… Te lo suplico… Bebe de mí y hazme tuyo…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí…

-¿Completamente?

-Sí…

-No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas- añadió la mujer con malicia en sus ojos.

-Lo qi… quiero… Lo deseo…

-Entonces cierra los ojos… Relájate. Tu corazón está demasiado agitado, tranquilo, tranquilo… Eso es. Déjame ver tu cuello… Sí… Obediente, eres tan obediente… Tranquilo… Así, así. Sentirás dolor al principio, pero después se pasará y te gustará. ¿Confías en mí Rikai?

-S… Sí…

-Entonces te abriré las puertas a un nuevo mundo… No te resistas en ningún momento y trata de disfrutarlo… Cumpliré tu deseo y beberé de ti… - Dijo en susurro. Sin más preámbulos, Tomoe abrió completamente la boca mostrando sus colmillos de vampiro y los encajó bruscamente en el cuello de Rikai, como una fiera salvaje que devora a su presa.

Rikai sintió dos finas agujas traspasando su piel, sintió dolor, pero en ningún momento puso resistencia alguna. Luego, pudo sentir el trayecto de su sangre circulando sus venas en dirección a la boca de Tomoe, pudo percibir la succión que ella ejercía sobre su cuello y luego fue víctima de un placer mucho mayor al que había experimentado hace unos instantes intimando con la mujer. Después de algunos segundos de placer que para Rikai fueron más largos, Tomoe se separó de él adquiriendo un color natural en todo su cuerpo y su temperatura corporal también se elevó. Rikai ahora yacía en la cama moribundo, era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que su corazón dejara de latir, Tomoe lo había poseído en una forma casi feroz. A pesar de estar a punto de morir, Rikai aún poseía algo de conciencia y contemplaba el cambio que Tomoe había sufrido en su cuerpo, no sentía ninguna especie de dolor aunque tampoco podía mover una sola parte de su cuerpo. Después de limpiarse la sangre que escurría de su boca, Tomoe se acercó a Rikai.

-Ahora, necesitas un nuevo soplo vital, de lo contrario, en poco tiempo dejarás de existir y no queremos que eso pase – le susurró – No te preocupes, yo tengo lo que necesitas, pero prométeme que te detendrás cuando lo ordene.

-Lo… Lo… prometo – dijo Rikai con las pocas energías que le quedaban. 

-Bien… Entonces… – pronunció la mujer al tiempo que se cortaba las venas con las uñas. La sangre comenzó a fluir de su muñeca, poco a poco la acercó a los labios de Rikai hasta que fue él mismo quien la tomó y comenzó a beber desesperadamente la sangre de Tomoe. Ella, al sentir que era suficiente, le ordenó detenerse. Al principio Rikai no pareció escuchar, pero no tardó en obedecerla a pesar del incontenible deseo que tenía de seguir bebiendo de ella. Al hacerlo, Rikai siguió tendido en la cama incluso más agotado de lo que estaba, pero con una gran euforia en su interior. Luego, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse mientras Tomoe lo contemplaba impasible. Después, el color del cuerpo de Rikai fue cambiando gradualmente hasta volverse un pálido extrañamente atractivo, los colmillos en su boca no tardaron en formarse. Terminado el proceso, Rikai se incorporó.

-Bien… Lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – preguntó la mujer.

-Como nunca me había sentido en mi vida – respondió Rikai maravillado de su nuevo yo.

-Sí…

-Tomoe… quiero… quiero más…

-Lo sé querido, lo sé. Pero por ahora ya no hay tiempo, pronto amanecerá y necesitamos dormir. Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a un lugar tranquilo y descansaremos juntos –dicho esto, Tomoe tomó la mano de Rikai y salieron juntos a otro lugar…

_En casa de Kaoru…_

Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 am y Kaoru apenas regresaba del "ensayo" con su banda. Habían practicado duramente hasta altas horas de la noche y parte de la madrugada en casa de una chica llamada Misanagi. Enishi se fue antes por que dijo que no se sentía muy bien, por lo que solo estuvieron para ensayar Kaoru, Sayo y Misanagi. Después de todo, Enishi solo era un refuerzo en lo que conseguían una integrante más, ya que el apuesto novio de Kaoru se negó ser el único hombre en una banda de puras chicas. Pero después de tanto practicar, habían quedado agotadas, por lo que Misanagi sugirió hacer algo "loco" para que se relajaran. Para Kaoru hacer algo loco era ir a las carreras clandestinas de autos que se realizaban ya muy tarde en ciertos puntos desiertos de la ciudad o hacer travesuras en la calle. Pero para Misanagi hacer algo loco podía significar un sin numero de cosas. Y para Sayo, la más calmada de las tres, hacer algo loco era sinónimo de hacer algo prohibido. Kaoru tuvo un poco de temor por lo que pudiera sugerir Misanagi, y de Sayo pues ni hablar. Lo cierto es que las tres estaban tan agotadas que Misanagi creyó conveniente traer un galón de jugo de naranja bien frío y dos botellas de vodka de su servibar, aprovechando que sus papás estaban de viaje y no había nadie que la vigilara.

Las otras dos chicas, al ver esto, supusieron que a Misanagi le apetecía un trago. Misanagi, sirvió jugo con una cantidad considerable de vodka para las tres. Kaoru y Sayo al principio no quisieron ingerir demasiada bebida, pero Misanagi tenía un gran talento para inducir a beber más, que a veces ni siquiera te dabas cuenta. Podía organizar desde divertidos e inocentes juegos hasta tretas en las que bebías o bebías. Claro que esto lo hacía muy rara vez, y era con el único fin de pasar un buen rato y divertirse en confianza.

Pasó un rato y las chicas ya llevaban algunas copas. Su conversación comenzaba a tornarse divertida y estaban pasando un rato agradable. Pero Misanagi seguía bebiendo sin motivo aparente. Kaoru ya se sentía algo mareada y agotada. Sayo no era muy resistente al alcohol por lo que luego le daban ataques de risa muy graciosos y comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras igual que Misanagi.

-Vamos chicas, beban, que no me gusta conversar con alguien que esté más sobrio que yo.

-Creo que es suficiente para mí –dijo Kaoru – tengo que manejar.

-Oh vamos Kaoru… Por eso no hay problema, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres y mañana te vas – decía Misanagi –Además tenemos muuuuchooo de qué hablar…

-¡Es cierto¡ Mis papás me van a matar si no llego a dormir a la casa – decía una asustada Sayo.

-Si quieres yo te llevo Sayo, me queda de paso.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí…

-Gracias Kaoru – dijo Sayo a punto de llorar. Es muy gracioso como puede actuar cierta cantidad de alcohol en el cuerpo humano.

-Bueno Misanagi, creo que es suficiente por hoy, ya nos vamos. Vete a acostar ¿sí?

-OK. OK. Maneja con cuidado, no creas que estás tan sobria.

-Está bien – dijo Kaoru mientras ayudaba a su amiga a subir al auto, Sayo balbuceaba cosas como -¿Qué diría Sanosuke si me viera?

-Kaoru… - llamó Misanagi cuando esta terminó de ayudar a Sayo.

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad quieres a Enishi?

-¿Qué?

-Solo respóndeme.

-Ah… Sí… si lo quiero…

-Pues entonces ya no lo descuides.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. No me hagas caso, estoy ebria ¿no ves? Anda… vállanse con cuidado chicas.

Es así, que después de dejar a Sayo en su casa, Kaoru llegó a la suya un poco más mareada debido a que la brisa del viento le había pegado con facilidad, y eso normalmente hace que los efectos por beber de más se intensifiquen.

Kaoru no estaba ebria, pero si lo suficientemente mareada y cansada como para desear intensamente dormir unas cuantas horas sin interrupción alguna. A pesar de estar muy mareada, notó que el auto de su hermano Rikai no estaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a dormir…

Como al medio día, Kaoru se despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza. Se dio un baño y luego comió algo. Para su sorpresa, Rikai no estaba en casa y eso le preocupó.

Espero pacientemente pero Rikai simplemente no llegaba.

Eran aproximadamente las 11:00 pm cuando Kaoru decidió que la espera había llegado a su fin. Iba a comenzar a telefonear a los amigos de Rikai para preguntar sobre su paradero cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la casa. Segura de que era su hermano quien había llegado, Kaoru corrió a recibirlo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al no ver a nadie en la entrada. Luego, una voz proveniente de la sala llamó su atención.

-Ka… Kaoru – pronunció el hombre.

-¿Rikai?

-Ne… Necesito… Necesito que me ayudes. No puedo más con la ansiedad – pronunció Rikai con esfuerzo.

_Continuará…_

¿Kaoru está en peligro? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola. ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les esté agradando la idea y realmente me encantaría saber su opinión puesto que son los más importantes para que siga escribiendo. Por favor, les agradecería mucho que tomaran parte de su valiosísimo tiempo en decirme lo que piensan a cerca de esta historia… Por favor, háganme saber sus opiniones.

Quisiera agradecerles y dedicar este capítulo a las personas que me han apoyado últimamente en esta historia con sus valiosos reviews, ojalá les guste. Desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo ahora para agradecerles personalmente, pero saben que estoy en deuda con cada uno. 

MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS VALIOSAS OPINIONES…

Si quieren saber sobre las actualizaciones de este fic, dejen su mail en un review o bien mándenme un correo electrónico, estaré complacida en poder servirlos. No lo olviden, estoy a sus órdenes. 

Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto.

Hitokiri lady.


End file.
